De aeropuertos, café y otras aventuras abstractas
by paolamendoza
Summary: Se dice que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa en el Universo. Se dice que es capaz de enloquecer la mente más cuerda. Se dice también que no conoce la barrera espacio-temporal. Pero nada se dice de a dónde se va cuando se pierde.
1. Tres pisos hacia abajo

**C1**

Había una línea de aproximadamente 20 personas en frente de mí. La mayoría eran señores con ropa informal: playeras Polo y jeans; una pareja de novios, o quizás recién casados y un grupo de seis jóvenes contando a su coach que aparentemente pertenecían a un equipo de voleibol. Todos con la misma expresión somnolienta, el cabello alborotado y café o comida en las manos. Le di un último sorbo a mi frappé de moka con crema batida y al sacar la mano del bolsillo de mi chaqueta mi pasaje de abordar comenzó a descender tres pisos

— ¡Mierda! —grité tan fuerte que al menos sentí diez pares de ojos mirándome. Cogí mi mochila del piso, corrí hacia las escaleras eléctricas y seguí empujando personas a mi paso sin detenerme a escuchar sus maldiciones. Al llegar al segundo piso me acerqué a la barandilla y miré a un chico de cabello rubio levantar mi boleto—. ¡Hey! Eso es mío —grité con fuerza. El chico se quedó parado mirándome y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Genial, se quedaría ahí y me haría bajar, vaya caballerosidad la de éste siglo.

Tuve que correr casi dos pasillos de distancia, con una separación de aproximadamente tres metros entre ellos, para bajar los siguientes dos pisos. Mis pulmones demandaban oxígeno pero mis piernas seguían moviéndose como si fueran jugadores de fútbol y mi cerebro era el entrenador que les gritaba que no se detuvieran.

Finalmente llegué a la planta baja y giré mi cabeza hacia ambos lados intentando enfocar mi borrosa visión. El rubio estaba de pie, recargado sobre una columna de concreto, con mi boleto sujeto entre su mano derecha y la otra metida en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Era muchísimo más alto que yo, de piel muy blanca, parecía como si nunca se hubiese puesto ante el sol, su cabello brillaba en tonos dorados bajo las luces blancas del Aeropuerto Internacional Charles de Gaulle en Paris. Llevaba una playera interior blanca, jeans desgastados y una chaqueta negra de piel. Por un breve instante el entrenador, los jugadores de fútbol y todas las conexiones vitales en mí, se enfocaron en él como si fuera un campo gravitatorio y su sola presencia eran las ondas magnéticas que emanaba para atraerme.

— _Pasajeros del vuelo 9700 rumbo a Milán, favor de pasar a la sala de abordaje número 12 _—el voceo fue un balde de hielo que me devolvió a la realidad y me acerqué al rubio.

— Hola, bonita —dijo el chico con un seductor tono de voz que me hizo estremecer y sentir mi rostro arder.

— ¿Me devuelves el boleto, por favor? Mi vuelo está por…

— ¿Lo quieres? —clavó sus profundos ojos azules y contuve un suspiro y las ganas de sonreír. Abrí la boca a punto de responderle pero él me interrumpió— Alcánzame.

— ¿Qué…? —y en una fracción de segundo el chico se echó a correr por el largo pasillo llevándose consigo mi pase a Italia. Fue un eterno momento entre dos segundos lo que mi mente tardó en comprender que tenía que correr.

No me importó empujar a guardias de seguridad, señoras, jóvenes, tirar algunas maletas apiladas, yo no quería despegar mis ojos del rubio idiota que iba al frente. ¿Qué coño le pasaba al desgraciado? ¿Por qué diantres hacía eso? ¡Ugh! Sabía que los parisinos estaban locos pero no dementes. ¿O tal vez era americano? No tuve oportunidad de distinguir su acento entre tanto parloteo de los altavoces.

La sangre se me heló al verlo subir a un ascensor. Forcé a mis piernas a correr lo más rápido que les fuese posible y al quedar al frente éste se cerró y en la pantalla superior indicaba que iba al tercer piso. Sin pensarlo ni esperar a que llegara otro elevador fui escaleras arriba, saltando de dos cada escalón y a mitad del segundo piso tuve que detenerme sobre la barandilla y respirar. Sentía mi cuerpo caliente, sudor acumulándose bajo la blusa delgada de algodón y la chaqueta gris que llevaba. Las plantas de los pies punzaban de dolor y en el instante en que miré hacia abajo vi al rubio volteando hacia mí desde el piso inferior.

— ¡Hey, imbécil! Dame mi puto boleto de una maldita vez —grité, sin importarme quién me oyera. Estaba enojada y no quería ni pensar en si el avión seguiría en la pista o ya habría despegado, de ser así me las pagaría muy caras. El chico subió y tanto con su dedo índice como con su cabeza hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

— Vaya vocabulario para una chica tan linda.

— ¡Arghh! —me eché sobre su pecho, golpeándolo con toda la furia que tenía y el impulso lo hizo destantear, ambos fuimos a dar al suelo en el descanso de las escaleras. Sentí sus manos apretar mis brazos y de un movimiento hizo que me girara y quedó sobre mí, obstruyéndome el paso para levantarme.

Por una fracción de segundos me quedé mirándolo fijamente. ¡Dios! Era más guapo de lo que creía. Tenía algunas pecas dibujadas aleatoriamente en sus mejillas, su nariz era afilada y pequeña, sus ojos grandes y llenos de rubias pestañas. No aparentaba más de dieciocho años —mi edad— aunque la barba le daba un aire mayor.

— ¡Ustedes dos! —escuchamos la voz de un hombre y al girar a mi izquierda vi a un guardia de seguridad que venía hacia nosotros. Genial, más problemas, adiós Italia.

Lo siguiente fue procedimiento monótono y honestamente, una experiencia nueva, diferente y divertida que añadir a mi _lista de cosas interesantes por hacer antes de morir_. Literalmente tengo una; nos llevaron a un cuartito con una mesa al centro y cuatro sillas alrededor, nos leyeron un reglamento haciendo énfasis en las reglas que habíamos quebrantado dentro del Aeropuerto, efectivamente recibí la adorable y espantosa noticia de que había perdido mi vuelo y tendría que esperar unas seis horas para el siguiente y que mi dinero fuese reembolsado. Después de revisar que nuestra papelería estuviera en orden, pagar una multa de $70 dólares a cada uno y hacernos firmar un acta en la que nos comprometíamos que no volveríamos a hacer algo así, nos dejaron salir, para entonces ya era mediodía y mi estómago no dejaba de gruñir.

Caminé hacia el área de comidas. Mis piernas se sentían como gelatina y no distinguía si sentía más sueño que hambre o viceversa.

— ¡Hey, bonita! —me detuve sin voltear al escuchar la voz de Takeru Takaishi, el idiota cuya excusa había sido «_yo intenté regresarle el boleto pero en lo que ella bajó y yo subí nos perdimos y finalmente ella me atacó creyendo que quería lastimarla_». En serio los parisinos son unos tontos.

— Para empezar, no me llames bonita…

— Vamos a comer. Yo invito.

¿Eh? En serio estás loco si crees que pienso ir contigo —Takeru dio un paso hacia al frente acortando la distancia entre los dos y sin dejar de sonreír clavó su azul mirada en mí. Sentí cómo el enojo que intentaba demostrar iba desarmándose rápidamente. En ese momento tuve que admitir que sí había algo más que me gustaba aparte de mi locura y mis ocurrencias, y eso era los hombres cínicos, descarados, sin vergüenza y más locos que yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Este mensaje es para luis, quien me comentó en un review de Iris: tienes razón, perdí el "toque" en la historia y por eso no he podido continuarla regularmente. Creí que podía escribir sin una musa pero no, ahorita comprendo la importancia de ellas, así como el hecho de que no se puede utilizar otra musa para la historia que se inició con una.<br>**

**Ésta no es otra historia a medias, para ella tengo a la mejor musa del mundo mundial que desde el día de ayer me regaló tres capítulos. Discúlpenme por ser inconstante o andar distanciada, pasa que he andado viajando en el interior de la república jaja y mi tesis... Gosh... anyways, espero que la disfruten :]  
><strong>


	2. Comida china

**C2**

Apretó mis senos con sus manos masajeándolos deliciosamente. Su lengua recorría mi boca y danzaba con la mía mientras nuestros cuerpos iban elevando exponencialmente la temperatura. Bajó hasta mi cintura y de un jalón me quitó la blusa. Volví a besarlo con ganas, acariciando su cuello, su nuca y finalmente separándome para quitarle el pantalón. Pronto nuestra ropa quedó apilada a un lado del sofá sin mucha gentileza TK me aventó sobre éste y se acomodó sobre mí. Sentí su miembro erecto rozar mi parte por sobre la ropa interior y se me escapó un gemido.

— Eres preciosa, Hikari —susurró mordiéndome el lóbulo del oído.

— Shhh.

Metí la mano dentro de su bóxer negro y acaricié su miembro trazando círculos en la punta. Takeru se separó de mí apretando los puños de las manos y sonreí. Besé su cuello y seguí tocándolo muy, muy, muy, muy lentamente. Sentí un arañazo en la espalda al tiempo que me mordía un seno y enseguida el gancho de mi sostén salió volando.

— ¡TK!

— Te compraré otro luego —lo tomé del rostro y lo besé con ganas, alzando mi cuerpo para pegarlo al suyo.

A pesar de que afuera estábamos a -20ºC yo estaba sudando. Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos de urgencia unirse al de él pero al mirar ese par de ojos azules entendí que no sería una sesión corta como la de ésta mañana. TK se deshizo del resto de nuestra ropa y antes de penetrarme comenzó a deslizar sus dedos hasta juguetear con mi clítoris. Arquee la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirlo masajearme lentamente y entre besos y mordidas comenzó a descender por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Con su lengua comenzó a recorrer mi clítoris, luego los labios exteriores, luego un poco más hacia adentro…

— ¡Ahh! —se me escamó un gemido junto al grito de placer y él levantó el rostro sonriendo.

Siguió besándome, comiéndome, haciéndome sentir como si flotara entre nubes de algodón y seda. Mi cuerpo se estremeció varias veces a la intensidad de un orgasmo. Acaricié su cabello y con gestos y mañas que durante tres años habíamos adquirido para entendernos, TK subió y lo besé con ganas. Me abracé fuertemente a él enredando mis dedos en su cabello y lo sentí penetrarme. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciéndome sentirlo entrar y salir de mí por completo. Mis manos iban de su pecho a su rostro y mis labios se detenían de los suyos al cuello. La velocidad aumentó, experimenté otro orgasmo del que no terminando de reponerme, tuve otro al mismo tiempo que él.

Nuestras respiraciones se fueron sincronizando así como los acelerados latidos de nuestros corazones. TK recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó con fuerza. Acaricié su frente, quitándole el cabello para que no se le pegara con el sudor y lo besé en la sien. Las yemas de sus dedos juguetearon con mi piel y luego de unos minutos él se movió para mirarme pero sin levantarse de sobre mí.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— Acabamos de comer —murmuré sonriendo y él me besó.

— ¿Comida china?

— Camarones.

— Gratinados con queso y bañados en salsa de soya.

— Y no olvides…

— La galleta de la fortuna. Lo sé —sonreí y acaricié su rostro. Permanecimos así un rato antes de ordenar, acariciándonos, mirándonos, haciéndonos experimentar agradables sensaciones uno al otro.

Hacía tres años que éste bobo y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto y viajamos a Italia. Esa misma semana dormimos juntos y desde entonces hemos venido haciéndolo. Después de mes y medio de visitar Europa nos despedimos y al volver a Alemania a iniciar mis estudios universitarios nos reencontramos. TK estudiaba Mercadotecnia y yo Periodismo. Teníamos clases juntos diariamente. El primer semestre yo pagaba el alquiler de una habitación en el campus aunque vivía en el departamento de él, y finalmente terminé mudándome a su casa, regalo de sus abuelos maternos.

— ¿A dónde iremos en verano? ¿Quieres pasarlo aquí? Podemos volver a París.

— Mmm —fingí que lo estaba pensando pero las mentiras y yo nunca fuimos amigas. Con el dolor de mi alma me levanté y fui al estudio que Takeru amablemente me había _obsequiado_ para trabajar sin afectar el resto del departamento con mi entropía.

— ¿Qué es eso? —me senté a su lado. Ambos seguíamos desnudos, cosa a la que me había acostumbrado y con la que me sentía muy cómoda.

— Ábrelo —le extendí una caja envuelta en papel verde de regalo. TK esbozó una enorme sonrisa mientras examinaba los boletos con atención.

— ¿Nueva York?

— Es la última parada —frunció el ceño y le indiqué que mirara a la caja en donde se habían quedado los demás— Un mes en América. Empezamos por Los Ángeles, de ahí a San Francisco, luego Chicago y finalmente Nueva York. Creo que una semana en cada lugar será suficiente, ¿qué dices?

— ¡Me encanta! —se acercó a besarme con ganas sin poder contener su emoción—. Pero… ¿cómo pagaste esto?

— Bueno, esa es la segunda parte de la sorpresa —me mordí el labio al sentir mariposas en mi estómago. Estaba nerviosa por decírselo y porque la sola idea me entusiasmaba el alma—. No he reservado hoteles, ni siquiera me di el tiempo de buscarlos… ¿te acuerdas cuando…? Ya ves que me dijiste que… —Takaishi me miraba confundido pero sin borrar su encantadora sonrisa—. Vámonos de mochilazo, sólo una maleta con lo esencial y llegando allá vamos a explorar y quedarnos en donde se nos presente oportunidad… —bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Lo estaba pensando y por un momento temí que se negara aunque sabía que no podía ser egoísta al imponerle mi deseo—. TK, si no te parece…

— No, no, no… me encanta.

— ¿En serio?

— Hagámoslo —me acerqué, lo abracé fuertemente y luego volví a besarlo pero él me apartó—. Aún no me has dicho cómo pagaste éste viaje, Yagami.

— Eso es lo de menos, ni siquiera te preocupes…

— Pero…

— Shhh —puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios y lo miré a los ojos—. Sólo prométeme que vas a divertirte al máximo.

— ¿Bromeas? Apenas era un niño desde la última vez que estuve en América y llevo años queriendo regresar —su mirada se perdió en los boletos y pude percibir la emoción a través del palpitar de su corazón y el ritmo parecía entonarse con el mío. Yo también me moría de ganas por conocer Nueva York, nada ansiaba más que pasearme por Central Park, comprar un café en las calles, irme de fiesta junto a éste rubio toda la noche y amanecer fumando un cigarrillo, recargados sobre la barandilla de algún puente mientras compartíamos por enésima vez nuestras filosofías acerca del universo.

Takaishi y yo nos complementábamos, existía una extraña conexión entre nosotros que más de una docena de veces me dejaba con la boca abierta de la impresión. A veces, con una copa de vino y brownies _mágicos_, hablábamos de ese tema y terminábamos por acordar que en el momento en que nuestra vida fue trazada por un plan divino y fuimos diseñados con características específicas, tanto en cuerpo como en mente éramos dos engranes con las dimensiones exactas para embonar y comenzar a girar; porque eso era lo que había sucedido desde que empecé a vivir con él: comencé a trabajar en muchas áreas de mi vida y a descubrir otras que ni siquiera sabía que existían en mí para ser la mujer que soy ahora. Él me ha enseñado a tomar riesgos, a soltar el miedo a fracasar, a aventurarme aún más en éste inmenso mundo para el cual treinta años no me serán suficientes para terminar de conocerlo.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó TK haciéndome volver a la realidad. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, sus ojos no dejaban de brillar, su cabello se había ordenado de manera desordenada y lentamente me acerqué, acariciando su rostro, y lo besé. Él me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Me senté sobre sus piernas, rodeando su torso con las mías y seguí besándolo como siempre lo hacía, porque sus besos eran la energía que mantenía activas las moléculas, los iones y a cada átomo de mi entero ser para que no me desintegrara, convirtiéndome en nada en el espacio.

— Vamos a comer —murmuré cerca de su oído y él sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>awwww me alegra que les haya gustado la historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D<br>**


	3. Después del McDonalds

**C3**

Eran las 4:50am y mi mente no concebía claramente el espacio ni tiempo en el que me hallaba. El sonido hueco de un golpe me hizo reaccionar y al voltear hacia el frente vi a una joven de cabello muy rubio que murmuraba algo en un idioma que no distinguí mientras se inclinaba para recoger su celular del piso. Por tercera vez vocearon un vuelo con destino a Washington y se me escapó un bostezo. Me enredé en la manta de franela y me acurruqué, subiendo los pies en la incómoda silla de la sala de espera. Aún faltaba una hora para que nuestro vuelo saliera con rumbo al aeropuerto de Fort Worth, Dallas. TK llegó, con dos vasos de café, uno en cada mano y se sentó a mi lado. A pesar de mi estado semi consciente no pasé desapercibida la mirada de un par de muchachas al verlo caminar frente a ellas y honestamente no las culpaba, TK estaba guapísimo aún con sus jeans para viajar, su suéter negro y sus desgastados Converse. Ese día optó por esconder su rubio cabello bajo un beanie en color guindo traía la barba algo crecida y lucía como el chico que toca en una banda de rock y a pesar de que sabes que te traerá problemas deseas conocerlo.

— Moka con extra chocolate y seis bolsitas de azúcar —murmuró mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Tomé el café que me ofrecía y le di un sorbo, sintiendo el líquido caliente despertarme.

— ¿Tú qué pediste?

— Té de vainilla con leche de soya —asentí simplemente y me recargué sobre su hombro. Olía delicioso: swiss army mezclado con café.

Frente a nosotros pasó una familia, mamá, papá, ambos muy altos, ella era rubia y él tenía ojos azules muy bonitos, enmarcados por largas pestañas y cabello castaño. En medio de ellos iban dos pequeños, gemelos, una niña de algunos cinco años, con las mejillas coloradas, un abrigo rojo con motas negras, mallas y unas adorables botas cafés. Bajo su bracito izquierdo llevaba un peluche de Minnie y con la otra mano arrastraba una maleta rosa con todas las princesas de Disney dibujadas en ella. Su hermanito vestía jeans, un suéter azul con un Mickey Mouse estampado en el pecho, un beanie con las orejas de ese ratón y arrastraba una maleta de Darth Vader. A suponer, o la familia venía de Disneyland o iba hacia allá. TK y yo nos perdimos mirándolos.

Ver ese tipo de escenarios despertaba mi instinto maternal, me moría de ganas por sentirme embarazada y divertirme en la aventura de ser madre, pero a mis 21 años era muy pronto, aún había más de un par de cientos de cosas por hacer antes de asentar cabeza de esa manera. Todavía necesitaba pasearme por Marruecos, comprarme uno de esos velos que cubren el rostro, meterme en alguna playa de Australia, seguir ahogando mi cuerpo con café a cualquier hora del día, desvelarme tres noches seguidas, hacer idiotez y media bajo los efectos del alcohol.

TK me dio un beso en la sien y quedamente suspiró aunque pude escucharlo. Más de una vez habíamos planteado esa situación y lo que pasaría si llegábamos a embarazarnos y él me había asegurado que se haría responsable y aunque ahora no estaba dentro de nuestros planes ser padres, sabía cuánto él amaba los niños, se volvía loco cada vez que su hermano nos visitaba y traía a Matty, su hijo.

— ¿En qué piensas? —pregunté sólo por romper el silencio.

— Cuando era niño, tendría seis años, más o menos, mi mamá se embarazó e iba a ser una niña. Recuerdo una vez que nos llevó a Matt y a mí a un parque, era primavera y había muchas mariposas volando. Ella llevaba su cabello trenzado hacia un lado, un vestido que se ceñía bajo el busto en color rojo y su collar favorito de perlas que la abuela le heredó. Tenía el vientre abultado y la verdad... —hizo una pausa y agachó la cabeza. Le acaricié una mano, apretándola levemente—. Se veía hermosa —dijo, volteando la mirada hacia mí. Se acercó, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y pude saborear la melancolía que le dejaba ese tipo de recuerdos—. Esa misma semana tuvo el aborto.

— Lo siendo —añadí quedamente.

— Está bien, bonita. Eso fue hace mucho —sonrió y le acaricié una mejilla con cariño. TK era muy positivo, siempre buscaba el lado optimista de cualquier situación y eso en ocasiones me perturbaba.

* * *

><p>El vuelo fue bastante entretenido. Vimos dos películas: El gran Gatsby y La casa de al lado. Ambas estaban desfasadas por dos segundos en la pantalla de él a pesar de que las poníamos al mismo tiempo. Dormí cerca de tres horas sobre sus piernas, mi ventaja era que había heredado la complexión de mi madre, baja estatura y huesos exquisitos, y a pesar de que los asientos de clase económica no eran tan amplios como los de la primera, me pude acomodar bien.<p>

Aterrizamos a las 4:53pm del día siguiente. Nuestro vuelo saldría dentro de seis horas por lo que nos dimos el lujo de caminar a lo largo del inmenso aeropuerto de Dallas. Cerca de las 6pm fuimos a comer a un McDonald's y luego nos sentamos en un espacio alfombrado cerca de la sala por la que abordaríamos. Apenas TK se acostó en mis piernas, se quedó profundamente dormido. Yo me entretuve revisando mis redes sociales hasta que mi vejiga me pidió a gritos de dolor que fuera a vaciarla. Intentar no despertar a TK fue todo un reto. Troté por todo ese pasillo buscando los sanitarios hasta que al fin los hallé. Al salir, Takishi estaba esperándome… sin maletas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —su sonrisa respondió lo obvio y sin decir una sola palabra me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia el lado contrario de donde yo quería pensar que seguían nuestras cosas. Entramos a un cuarto de mantenimiento y apenas cerró la puerta sus labios buscaron los míos con desesperación—. TK, las maletas…

— Tenemos 10 minutos —y sin añadir algo más comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

Aunque había probado ya varias drogas y ejercía preferencia por algunas de ellas, nada se comparaba a la sensación que me dejaba viajar con él. Era mi adicción favorita.

* * *

><p><strong>Estos tres caps han sido bastante introductorios, pero abrónchense el cinturón que ya mero empieza el drama :p<br>**


	4. Sexy chick

**C4**

Santa Mónica lucía radiante bajo el sol mañanero. La playa apenas empezaba a llenarse de jóvenes, que al igual que nosotros, vivían soñando con encontrar lo que durante siglos se ha dicho es el mayor tesoro que un ser humano puede adquirir: amor. ¿Y cómo lo sabía yo? Era fácil descifrarlo, durante algún tiempo me había dedicado a observar los especímenes veinteañeros en el ritual de cortejo; sucedía que todo iniciaba con la atracción física y la insinuación a la otra persona a través de cumplidos y halagos, después entraba la interacción física, tomarse las manos, caricias en la espalda, abrazos apretados y finalmente llegaban a besarse. Muchos dicen sólo buscar sexo casual pero, seamos honestos, eso pocas veces llega a funcionar, una de las dos partes, quien ha desarrollado más la necesidad de encontrar aquél tesoro antes mencionado, termina por enamorarse y «arruinar» lo que durante un tiempo fue una etapa divertida y llena de fluidos corporales y mucho placer físico.

Y ahora, hallándome del otro lado del continente, no me sorprendía tanto la vida. A pesar de pertenecer a distintas culturas, clases sociales, formas gubernamentales, la insaciable hambre del hombre por adquirir y brindar amor era palpable a flor de piel.

— ¿Vas a ponerte eso? —la voz de TK me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y voltee a verme: llevaba puesto un bikini negro que acababa de comprar y que para fortuna mía resaltaba las partes voluminosas de mi cuerpo que yo decía no tener.

— Sí, ¿por qué? —mi adorado novio negó con la cabeza y siguió revolviendo la ropa de su maleta—. ¡Por favor! No me digas que me veo mal si te encanta —sus mejillas se pintaron coloradas y me acerqué a él acariciando su brazo con mi dedo índice hasta tomarlo del rostro y hacer que me mirara.

— No es eso. Estás preciosa pero… esos idiotas van a verte y… yo no quiero… —se me escapó una risita al escucharlo hablar en su tono celoso y no pude evitar pararme de puntas para darle un beso. Adoraba cuando se ponía protector.

— Anda, cámbiate ya que quiero nadar antes de que el sol comience a picar más.

Takaishi había insistido en que nos hospedáramos en un modesto hotel a la orilla de la playa y dado que me hallaba muy cansada por el viaje terminé haciéndole caso sin argumentar. Ya tendría tres estados más para convencerlo de que durmiéramos a la intemperie.

Nos tendimos bajo una enorme palmera. TK sacó el bloqueador solar del bolso y comenzó a untármelo en la espalda, aprovechando la ocasión para tocar áreas que a luz del día y bajo normas morales no debería hacer. Me dio un beso en el cuello y pasó sus brazos hacia el frente, quedando mi espalda en su pecho y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro. El mar se veía impresionante desde ahí, el agua estaba calmada y de un azul verdoso poco común. El sol preparándose para su apogeo sobre nosotros y la fina y blanca arena brillando bajo éste.

— Ojalá en Alemania hubiese algo así —murmuró él soltándome un poco pero no por completo.

— Vamos a quedarnos aquí, entonces. Terminemos la escuela y vengámonos para acá —él medio sonrió sin decir nada. Hablar de estos temas no era precisamente nuestro pasatiempo favorito. Más de una vez habíamos tenido fuertes discusiones al hablar sobre lo que anhelábamos para nuestro futuro. Mientras yo deseaba trabajar en Nueva York, él planeaba irse a Italia a dirigir el negocio familiar. Una noche y luego de casi dos días sin dirigirnos la palabra, decidimos que lo mejor sería no volver a tocar el tema hasta cuando fuéramos a finalizar la carrera y simplemente disfrutar el presente—. TK…

— ¿Si? — me giré un poco para verlo directamente a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos azules que me habían hechizado desde la primera vez que crucé con ellos y eran el delirio de mi alma. Su rostro parecía de porcelana y aunque yo misma me decía en ocasiones que exageraba al admirarlo porque me hallaba perdidamente enamorada, lo cierto era que mi novio gozaba de los atractivos genes franceses por parte de su madre y alemanes por parte de su padre, y no sólo él, su hermano también era muy atractivo.

— Te amo mucho —él sonrió, agachando la mirada y se mojó los labios. Cuando volvió a verme sus ojos brillaban especialmente.

— Yo te amo más —acaricié su mejilla, rosando mis nudillos con su barba y lo besé. Él abrió un poco la boca y devoró mis labios con ese estilo tan único que me hacía estremecer de placer. Sus manos se desplazaron de mi cintura a mi espalda baja y finalmente a mi abdomen mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su suave cabello. Su lengua acarició la mía y en ese momento, como en muchos otros, me dije a mí misma que nada importaba ya, si el mundo sufría una tercera guerra mundial, si se desataba una epidemia mortal, si el sol explotaba y la vida se terminaba yo me iría feliz pues había experimentado lo más sagrado adentro de la Tierra: el amor.

Alrededor de las 5:00pm decidimos ir a comer. Fuimos a un restaurante de comida mexicana llamado MariaSol en el que nos recibió un mesero que llegó sonriendo y bailando al ritmo de la música latina. Adentro el ambiente se sentía ligeramente agradable, era un lugar familiar y había un grupo en vivo tocando la música y algunas personas bailando. Nos sentamos en una mesa que miraba directo al mar por lo que pudimos contemplar el atardecer. El lugar estaba adornado por coloridos sombreros de charro, rebozos y otras artesanías mexicanas, los meseros vestían ropa de manta y huaraches de piel. Algunos hablaban español y mientras TK y yo mirábamos el menú nos perdimos escuchando las conversaciones y los diferentes acentos. Esa era otra parte que nos gustaba de viajar, conocer los modismos típicos de cada región, las diferentes formas de expresarse, de maldecir e intentar imitarlos. Encontraba divertidísimo el saber que mientras los españoles y los latinoamericanos podían comprenderse con el mismo idioma, había ciertas características que los diferenciaban y bajo esas cosas cada uno de nosotros íbamos adquiriendo nuestra propia identidad.

TK ordenó tacos de carne asada y yo pedí un platillo de enchiladas. La comida estaba deliciosa, llena de especies y picante que sólo Dios sabía cómo hacían para ingerir sin que salieran lágrimas.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó mientras salíamos del restaurante. Para entonces el sol ya estaba casi oculto y comenzaban a verse las estrellas.

— Vamos a bailar.

Pasamos a dejar las cosas al hotel. Yo me di un baño rápido y dado que no llevaba ropa de fiesta me puse un short de mezclilla y un top negro con encaje. Después de todo estábamos en la playa, la humedad y el calor no permitían que el maquillaje y cualquier peinado elaborado se mantuvieran se puso unos jeans y una playera interior blanca. Me encantaba verlo vestirse y pensar en más de una manera en que podía quitarle la ropa una vez que volviéramos.

Fuimos a un club nocturno lleno de americanos. El lugar apestaba a alcohol y marihuana. A la orilla había unos pequeños lobbys, al fondo estaba el DJ, pantallas colgadas del techo, luces neón, bailarinas con «ropa» llena de lentejuelas y plumas, en fin.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza? —preguntó mi novio quien me llevaba tomada de la cintura, me giré y lo jalé de la camisa para llevarlo directo a la pista de baile.

Una vez nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto con la música electrónica no pudimos parar de bailar. Pese a la oscuridad del lugar, me di cuenta de la mirada que algunas mujeres le echaban. Sí, estaba acostumbrada y sí, también sentía celos. Me pegué más hacia él metiendo mis manos bajo su camisa y lo besé mordiendo su labio inferior. TK sonrió y me apartó un poco pero para entonces ya mi cuerpo estaba cargado de adrenalina y volví a besarlo, ésta vez tomándolo del cuello. Sus manos se posaron en mi cadera y sentí su erección en mi pierna.

— Es hora de volver al hotel —murmuró en mi oído y no pude estar más de acuerdo con eso.

— Necesito ir al baño antes.

— ¿Te espero afuera? —asentí simplemente y me hundí en la multitud abochornada de cuerpos sudorosos hasta llegar a los sanitarios.

Había una fila de aproximadamente diez chicas adelante de mí pero sabía que mi vejiga no aguantaría todo el trayecto hasta el hotel. Ya que hice mis necesidades y me dispuse a salir me di cuenta que había un pasillo oscuro que daba hacia la salida. Atravesé por ahí despacio, intentando no toparme con algún mueble o caer en algún hoyo. Alguien me tomó fuertemente por el abdomen y otro brazo me tapó la boca. Comencé a patear e intentar morder a quien me arrastraba hacia otro lugar. Era un hombre, muchísimo muy alto y fornido quien me trató como si fuera yo una almohada. Salimos a un callejón afuera del club en el que había una camioneta negra esperándolo junto a otro sujeto.

Grité, patee, arañé, hice de todo lo que pude para intentar que me soltara. Cuando quiso meterme a la camioneta aproveché para patearle una pierna pero eso no lo dobló ni tantito, enojado, me dio una bofetada que me hizo sangrar la nariz y comencé a llorar.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —la voz de TK fue un coro de ángeles en el infierno. Golpeó al fulano, quien llevaba puesto un pasamontaña y me salí de la camioneta. En ese momento las personas comenzaron a salir del club y varios muchachos lograron detener al otro hombre y ayudar a Takeru hasta que, minutos luego, llegó una patrulla y se los llevó.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté enseguida acercándome a abrazarlo. Él intentó sonreír y se arqueó, apretándose un costado. Una gran mancha de sangre se esparcía por su camiseta y le aparté la mano para verlo: lo habían herido con una navaja, un corte profundo de unos siete centímetros—. ¡TK! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! ¡Está herido!

— Shhh, tranquila, preciosa, estoy bien.

— ¡No, no lo estás! —me tapé la boca y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente. TK se desvaneció y de no haber sido porque había hombres ahí que lo sujetaron para que no cayera al piso, no sé qué habría sido peor, si la herida o el golpe.

Una ambulancia llegó en cuestión de segundos y lo que había sido un maravilloso y tranquilo día terminó siendo una espantosa noche en el hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Y mil gracias por su reviews! Siento bonito "regresar" al mundo de fanfic. La verdad, tenía rato que no estaba tan inspirada y después de ¿Te diviertes comiéndome? creí que ya no escribiría así pero ahí la llevo :p<br>**


	5. La luna nos visita

**C5**

San Francisco tenía uno de los mejores atardeceres que hubiera visto. Aquella hermosa tarde de miércoles el Golden Gate se había vestido de ocre para recibir a los cientos de turistas y ciudadanos que paseaban por su camino de concreto. Frente a nosotros un magnificente cielo anaranjado se desplegaba dejando ver hacia el horizonte los últimos rayos del sol veraniego. Las nubes se unían en tumultos que semejaban algodones de azúcar y a lo largo y ancho del hermoso techo natural que nos cubría ya comenzaban a brillar varias estrellas.

Estar ahí me hacía sentir libre, como si hubiese pasado toda mi vida en una prisión y esa era la magia del universo. Mientras TK pasaba su mano por mi cintura y me besaba en la sien pensé en la cantidad de jóvenes que justo en ese momento podrían estar sufriendo un ataque de pánico, de ansiedad, de depresión, quizás encerrados en su cuarto o en una bañera, llorando, con un cuchillo apuntando a sus venas, pensando que sus vidas no tienen sentido, que son un estorbo para su familia, amigos y sociedad, sintiéndose peor que ratas de alcantarilla que se consideran plagas dignas de ser exterminadas. Si tan sólo ellos pudieran estar ahora contemplando el mismo escenario que yo se darían cuenta que hay muchísimo por lo cual trabajar, lugares que de verdad vale la pena conocer, personas que aunque se atraviesen una sola vez por su camino, siempre se llevarán en los recuerdos.

Y entonces el recuerdo de mi madre se hizo presente y tuve que aguantar las inmensas ganas de llorar. El nudo en mi garganta me calaba más que la brisa fresca sobre mi ropa ligera. Iban a ser cinco años desde que papá llegó una noche a la casa acompañado por su amigo Leonard, un viejo compañero que conoció en la universidad. Leonard prácticamente era parte de mi familia, fue testigo en la boda de mis padres y desde que tengo memoria recuerdo que pasaba Navidades y cumpleaños con nosotros; esa noche los vi llegar tomados de la mano y le pidieron a mi madre un tiempo a solas para hablar. Para entonces vivíamos en Odaiba y mi hermano como por sexto sentido comprendió la mirada de mamá. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al cine, gastando algo de sus ahorros comprándome muchas golosinas. Cuando regresamos a casa papá ya no estaba, mi madre se hallaba encerrada en su recámara y no hablamos con ella hasta pasado mediodía del día siguiente cuando salió. Tenía los ojos hinchados y apestaba a wiskey. Papá y Leonard llevaban tiempo siendo pareja y simplemente decidieron que ya no querían seguir escondiéndolo, le pidió el divorcio a mi madre lo cual la destrozó completamente. Durante los siguientes dos meses se la pasaba repitiendo lo malagradecido que él era por no haber valorado todos esos años de juventud y atenciones que le dio. Nunca pudo recuperarse y una fría noche de noviembre decidió quitarse la vida tomando una gran cantidad de ácido arsénico que le destrozó las entrañas; para entonces papá vivía en Paris con su amante y la abuela nos cuidó un par de años, pero ya era mayor y falleció poco antes de que yo terminara la preparatoria.

La última vez que vi a mi padre fue el día en que se dictó su divorcio, mi mamá aún vivía entonces. Llegó a la casa para despedirse, yo estaba molesta, furiosa, debo decir. Y sus palabras fueron: «_cariño, no espero que lo entiendas ahora y estás en todo tu derecho de juzgarme y odiarme, pero algún día cuando te enamores sé que habrá algo de comprensión para éste viejo…_» y ahora que llevaba tres años junto a Takeru a quien me había prometido no amar ni generar sentimientos más que de lujuria y pasión —y cuya promesa rompí al poco tiempo de estar juntos— me preguntaba si yo sería capaz de hacer lo mismo, porque debo decir que aunque aún no tenía hijos, la sola idea me emocionaba haciendo que los vellos de mis brazos se erizaran y no me veía siendo capaz de lastimar a mi familia y mucho menos a mis niños, aún cuando por la otra persona sintiera lo mismo o algo mayor —lo cual veía imposible— que por TK.

— Hey, preciosa, ¿estás bien? —mi novio me tomó del brazo, moviéndome un poco para poder verme. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y sonreí, esperando que las lágrimas no fueran a derramarse ahí frente a él. Sólo una vez había hablado acerca de mi situación familiar y no quise entrar en detalles, no era algo con lo que me sintiera cómoda, de hecho en algunas ocasiones llegaba a avergonzarme. Takeru provenía de una familia funcional, sus padres aún seguían juntos, sus abuelos habían permanecido casados durante sesenta y cuatro años, hasta que su abuelito falleció, hacía un par de años. Sabía que él no me juzgaba y mi situación familiar era lo último en lo que se fijaba al estar conmigo pero no dejaba de sentir pena por eso.

— Sí, sí. Tengo un poco de frío, eso es todo —me aclaré la garganta y mentalmente me dije a mí misma que debía recuperar la compostura para no armar una escena en medio de todas esas personas. Mi novio se quitó la chaqueta de piel y me la puso alrededor de la espalda.

— Vamos a buscar un lugar para quedarnos y algo de comida, ¿si? —asentí simplemente y tras darme un beso en los labios, caminamos arrastrando nuestras maletas a lo largo del puente.

El plan en California cambió tras el incidente en el club. Por fortuna la herida que TK recibió no fue seria pero sí le lastimaba andar caminando por lo que lejos de conocer pasamos gran parte de la semana en el hotel o echados en la playa. Le propuse suspender el viaje pero él no quiso asegurándome que ya estaba bien y podía seguir viajando aunque no le creía del todo.

Nos hospedamos en el Holiday Inn de San Francisco, si bien no era el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, tenía una hermosa vista desde la habitación que daba a las iluminadas calles del centro, y una enorme y blanca tina de baño.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó TK, acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en el cuello. Me hallaba mirando por la ventana a la hermosa luna llena que nos honraba con su visita. Negué con la cabeza y me giré, él me abrazó por la cintura y lo tomé del rostro para besarlo.

— Voy a darme un baño.

— ¿Es una invitación? —deslizó sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi piel y me hizo cosquillas. Se inclinó para besarme pero apenas sentí su lengua en mi boca lo aparté suavemente.

— No, quiero… quiero estar sola, un rato —sentí todo el calor de mi cuerpo subir a mis mejillas. No me gustaba rechazarlo al menos que fuera para torturarlo por diversión.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Está todo bien, amor? Has estado muy callada —sonreí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, deshaciéndome después de su abrazo.

— No tardo, lo prometo.

Me encerré en el cuarto de baño y abrí el grifo de agua caliente para llenar la tina. Mientras me quitaba la ropa las lágrimas fueron resbalando por mi rostro. No había sido fácil y aún me costaba aceptar que mi madre, la mujer que me dio la vida, que me enseñó a amarla, a amarme, a disfrutar de todo lo que pudiera venir en el camino, ya no estaba. Esa noche perdí a mi mejor amiga, con quien pasé risas y diversión yendo de compras, fastidiando a papá, a Tai algún domingo cuando querían ver fútbol en la tele y ella y yo nos apoderábamos del control remoto para sintonizar alguna serie o película romántica. Perdí a la amiga que me enseñó a cocinar pay de queso, pastel de chocolate y arroz con nuez. Quien me ayudó a escoger el vestido para mi graduación de secundaria y me adentró al mundo del maquillaje y la moda neoyorkina. Mi mami no merecía lo que papá le hizo, ella no merecía haber sufrido de la manera en que lo hizo, y poniéndome en sus zapatos, creo que podía entender un tantito de ese dolor, porque competir con otra mujer hubiera sido más sencillo, ¿pero con un hombre? Fue un golpe bajo, incluso para mí. Y ahora ella no estaba. Se fue cuando más la necesitaba, cuando la juventud entró a mi vida desplazando bruscamente la adolescencia. Se fue olvidándose que el dolor es pasajero y el tiempo cura las heridas. Se fue dejando a su mejor amiga aquí sin pensar cuánto iba a extrañarla y a necesitar de ella.

El llanto no cesó y me sumergí en la tina de baño, ocultándome bajo el agua caliente. Quería ser fuerte, quería que alguien me explicara cómo hacer para seguir viviendo sin ignorar lo sucedido, poder recordarlo sin que doliera, porque vivir ignorando la situación no era vivir y yo ya estaba cansada de eso.

La puerta de baño se abrió y TK entró con una lata en las manos, pero apenas me vio se inclinó junto a la bañera, dejándola en el piso.

— Kari, ¿qué tienes? —me abrazó y lo abracé, escondiéndome en su pecho sin importarme que lo estaba mojando y que parte del agua estaba tirándose. Lloré con mucha fuerza, como si no lo hubiera hecho así antes. Sus brazos me apretaron intentando infundir aliento y en ese instante di gracias por tener a alguien a quien abrazar. Porque mamá no lo había tenido y eso habría ayudado mucho, como ahora me estaba ayudando sentir el calor de TK—. Ven, mi amor.

Me alcanzó una toalla y me ayudó a salir. Me envolvió en ella y ahí en medio del baño me eché nuevamente en sus brazos a llorar. El dolor en mi cuerpo era insoportable y sabía que ya no podía seguir aguantándolo más. No podía seguir haciéndome la fuerte, la indiferente a él. Necesitaba expulsarlo y no quería hacerlo sola.

— Es mi mamá —dije entre sollozos pero sin despegar mi rostro de su pecho—. ¡Me dejó, TK! Se largó sin importarle si mi hermano o yo íbamos a estar bien. No le importó que yo la necesitara. ¡Se fue! ¡Se fue! —mis piernas no resistieron más y me tiré de rodillas, acción seguida por él quien se arrodilló y siguió abrazándome. Yo no dejaba de llorar, aún había muchos sentimientos que durante todo ese tiempo guardé y ahora exigían darse a mostrar.

— Ya, preciosa, ya…

— ¿Cómo una madre le puede hacer eso a sus hijos? ¡No es justo! Y mi padre… ese maldito bastardo…

— Kari…

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Cómo chingados se atrevió hacernos eso…? ¡Es un pendejo…!

— ¡Kari! —Takeru alzó la voz y me separé, cubriéndome con la toalla, y lo miré a los ojos.

— No me pidas que no lo culpe, porque…

— No. No puedo pedirte nada, mi vida, pero maldecirlo no hará que el dolor se vaya —acarició mi rostro con sus nudillos y cerré los ojos ante su caricia, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

— ¿Y entonces qué, TK? ¿Voy a pasar así el resto de la vida? —mi voz se quebró nuevamente ante la aterradora idea de que no hubiera algo que me quitara lo que estaba sintiendo. Takeru se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Sabía que le dolía verme así, sabía que mi dolor también lo lastimaba y me odié por eso.

— No. La única forma en que esa herida va a sanar es perdonando. Necesitas perdonar a tu padre por lo que te hizo a ti. Si tu madre lo perdonó o no antes de… de lo que hizo, bueno, su relación es muy aparte de ti, y necesitas perdonar a tu mamá también. Tienes razón al pensar que no es justo, tal vez nunca llegaremos a comprender del todo su decisión pero así fue y así será, Kari. Odiarla no va a cambiar el pasado, sólo está robándote tu presente —lo miré a los ojos sin contener que más lágrimas siguieran saliendo de mí. Era verdad lo que decía, tan sólo había seguido removiendo la herida al enojarme pero aún había mucho dolor como para llegar a perdonar de corazón.

— Me duele mucho —murmuré explotando en llanto, ésta vez un poco más tranquilo y él asintió. Me atrajo en un abrazo y me escondí en su pecho nuevamente. Vacié mi alma entre sus brazos, rocié mis lágrimas en su aroma a swiss army y café. Lloré como no lo había hecho antes frente a mi novio y al tiempo en que el dolor se drenaba mi mente recibió un golpe de claridad y entendí que amaba a ese hombre más de lo que creía y el sentimiento era correspondido. Había sido capaz de confiarle algo que con nadie más había hablado, ni siquiera con mi hermano a quien adoraba, y le había permitido entrar a la parte dañada de mi corazón dejando de lado el miedo de que fuera a asustarse y dejarme.

— Ven, preciosa. Estás fría y necesitas vestirte antes de que te dé un resfriado.

— Pero hay que limpiar…

— Yo me encargo de eso —asentí simplemente y salí en busca de mi pijama. Takeru llamó al servicio del cuarto y enseguida entró una amable señora a trapear el baño. Me metí a la cama y cogí mi celular para revisar mis correos, que eran simplemente publicidad de algunas páginas web a las que estaba suscrita.

TK ordenó que nos llevaran sándwiches de pollo, refrescos y nieve con fresas a la habitación para cenar. Mientras esperamos él se acostó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia su pecho en donde me acosté. Besó mi cabello y me abrazó con mucha fuerza haciéndome sentir segura, protegida, como si no hubiera algo que pudiera lastimarme o derrumbarme.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas pero ésta vez no fueron de dolor sino de agradecimiento. Me hallaba profundamente agradecida con la vida por haber puesto a TK frente a mí, porque sin él, no tendría idea de qué rayos estaría haciendo ahora.

— ¿Estás mejor, bonita? —asentí y me limpié el rostro con la mano.

— Siento mucho que me hayas visto así… —él negó con la cabeza y se movió haciéndome levantar para verme de frente. Su expresión era seria y a juzgar por su mirada, sabía que no estaba muy contento—. ¿Estás enojado? —un fuerte suspiro se escapó de su pecho y me acarició el cabello.

— Estoy preocupado, Kari. Llevabas mucho tiempo sintiéndote así y yo no lo sabía —me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada.

— No era fácil para mí hablarlo.

— Lo sé, mi vida, pero verte así… saber que has vivido escondiendo ese dolor me hace sentir un imbécil.

— No, TK… no te sientas así. En serio, fue cosa mía…

— Prométeme que de ahora en adelante, cada vez que sientas deseos de llorar, de hablar, de gritar y maldecir a quien sea, me lo dirás, ¿si? —sus ojos se pusieron rojos y asentí simplemente acercándome a darle un beso en los labios.

— Te lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww chicos... escribí éste capítulo en menos de dos horas. Qué bien me hace el invierno, el café y Gossip girl jaja... escuchen Make me fall de Nina Nesbitt...<br>**

**Gracias por sus reviews... sigan así :p**


	6. El subway nudista cuando cae la nave

**C6**

_Si alguien me hubiera dicho que el frío de Alemania era cien mil veces más intenso que el de Odaiba creo que no habría aceptado entrar a ésta puta universidad. ¿Cómo jodidos pueden las personas andar caminando como si nada a -20ºC? Yo me sentía tan congelada que incluso seguir moviéndome me costaba un esfuerzo mayor a los 10000 N, mis piernas cada vez se sentían más rígidas._

_Crucé los brazos intentando mitigar el temblor de mi cuerpo._

— _Una cuadra más, Hikari. Sólo una cuadra más —finalmente llegué al precioso campus de la Universidad de Potsdam. Los edificios tenían ese toque medieval que me transportó a la época victoriana donde las mujeres usaban escotados vestidos sobre un ajustado corsé y bebían té al atardecer en alguna elegante mesa colocada en el jardín. Miré a los jóvenes entrar y salir como si nada, y me sentí un poco mal al ser la única ahí temblando—. Disculpa, ¿la oficina del director? —le pregunté a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules que me sacaba como dos cabezas de altura._

— _Sigue por éste pasillo y gira a la derecha. Es la primera puerta —respondió en inglés con acento británico aunque haciendo una mueca de disgusto._

— _Gracias._

_Las paredes estaban pintadas con figuras y arte renacentista, al centro del edificio había unas enormes escaleras de caracol tapizadas por una alfombra roja. El techo era un vitral que dejaba pasar la luz del día y por alguna razón el ambiente olía a madera y pino de bosque. Al entrar al corredor donde se hallaban las oficinas administrativas noté que la calefacción estaba encendida y con un escalofrío mi cuerpo agradeció volver a sentir temperatura normal._

_Entré a la primera puerta, hacia el lado izquierdo había una recepción y una señora sentada tras el mostrador. Parecía de unos cuarenta años, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Tuve unas inmensas ganas de tocar su rostro pues su piel era tan lisa que parecía porcelana._

— _Buen día, cariño. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —sonreí inconscientemente al escuchar su dulce tono de voz. Era la primera persona en Alemania que me hablaba con tanta amabilidad._

— _Vengo a entregar una papelería para que el director firme. Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, soy estudiante foránea._

— _Enseguida le digo que te atienda. Puedes esperar en la sala —giré hacia la derecha donde había tres sillones de piel y una mesita de madera barnizada al centro._

_Tomé un periódico que había sobre la mesa y comencé a hojearlo. Escuché la puerta abrirse un par de veces pero desde donde estaba no podía ver quién entraba. Mentalmente repasé las cosas que aún me faltaban por hacer. Debía ir a hacer compras al menos hasta que me asignaran una habitación adentro del campus. Definitivamente tendría que comprarme un par de botas para la nieve y un abrigo largo pues la ropa de invierno que traía no bastaría para mitigar el frío durante el día. Llamaría a Tai sólo para avisarle que ya estaba aquí, o quizás lo haría después de tener un cuarto…_

— _¿Kari? —el sonido de la voz masculina que había pronunciado mi nombre hizo que la sangre se helara y al levantar la vista ahí estaba: cabello rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa perfecta…_

— _¿TK? ¿Qué… qué haces…?_

— _¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó, aunque no parecía tan sorprendido de verme como yo de verlo a él. Dejé el periódico nuevamente sobre la mesa e intenté mantener una postura fría—. Oh espera, no… no me digas —soltó una carcajada nerviosa y luego se sentó a mi lado. Me deslicé hacia un lado pues la distancia era sexualmente perturbadora, podía sentir el calor emanando tras su chaqueta de piel negra, camisa azul de cuadros y jeans desgastados—. ¿Vas a estudiar aquí? —me mordí el labio y agaché la cabeza. Verlo sólo hacía que las imágenes de sus dedos rozando mi piel, sus labios presionados suavemente contra los míos y el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi abdomen se revivieran. La temperatura había aumentado unos 20ºC en cuestión de segundos y sentía que me sofocaba._

— _Eh… yo… sí, sí voy a estudiar aquí…_

— _Genial, entonces te prometo que te haré pasar una agradable estancia en Postdam —se acercó a mí con intención de besarme, por segundos mi cuerpo no respondió a la orden de mi cerebro pero finalmente, y con un pesar, me moví al sillón de al lado._

— _No, TK. Escucha… lo que pasó en Italia fue…_

— _¿Maravilloso? ¿Extraordinario? ¿Excitante?..._

— _Eso ya pasó, ¿vale? —lo corté antes de que siguiera y el juicio se me nublara por completo—. No vengo aquí para distraerme, me costó mucho conseguir una beca y los requisitos para mantenerla son… —su intensa mirada hizo que la temperatura aumentara en mi cuerpo y sentí mis mejillas arder._

— _Vamos, Kari. No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, sólo…_

— _No —comencé a sentir cómo el aire me iba faltando y esa sofocante sensación de pánico me asfixiaba. La ansiedad volvía, luego de muchos meses de no haber aparecido—. No quiero verte, no quiero que me sigas, ni que me busques. Vine aquí para comenzar de cero y tú no vas a impedírmelo…_

— Kari, Kari, mi amor, despierta… Kari —sentí los labios de TK presionar los míos con suavidad y abrí los ojos. Aún estábamos en el avión. Escondí mi rostro en su hombro, donde me había quedado dormida, y él me besó el cabello.

— ¿Ya llegamos?

— Falta poco.

— Dormiste durante todo el vuelo, mi vida.

— Sí, pues anoche estuviste insaciable. Por si no lo recuerdas creo que dormimos dos horas —una señora, ya mayor de edad, sentada del lado del pasillo frente a TK, volteó al escuchar mi comentario y nos lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

— Shhh —ambos sonreímos y le di un beso en los labios antes de acurrucarme de nuevo a su lado.

Aterrizamos en el Aeropuerto Internacional O'Hare de Chicago a mediodía. El lugar era inmenso. En cada sala había unas cien personas y muchos de los vuelos de salida estaban retrasados.

Takaishi y yo fuimos al Subway a alimentarnos con «comida real». Para nuestra buena suerte el restaurante estaba casi solo a excepción de otra pareja que comía sentados en una mesa del rincón cerca del pasillo de los sanitarios. Ordenamos tranquilamente y nos sentamos junto a una pared. De las cosas que más amaba de viajar con mi novio, o mejor dicho, de él, era el hecho de que no le gustara hacer planes. A TK le gustaba ser espontáneo e ir con la corriente, dejándose sorprender, por lo cual el hecho de no tener un destino en donde nos estuvieran esperando era liberante, podíamos disponer del tiempo que quisiéramos para hacer lo que nos viniera en gana sin la preocupación de tener que seguir un plan.

— ¿Sabes? En el avión tuve un sueño extraño.

— ¿Ah si? —preguntó al tiempo que le daba una mordida al subway de pollo parmesano— ¿Qué soñaste?

— Soñé con el día en que nos vimos en Alemania, ¿lo recuerdas? —sonrió ampliamente y le dio un trago a su refresco.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Parecías astronauta con toda esa ropa puesta.

— ¡Hey! —le di un leve golpe en el brazo y ambos nos reímos—. No te burles, estaba muerta de frío.

— Recuerdo cuando te vi, me imaginé arrancándote todas esas prendas y haciéndote el amor ahí mismo en la sala de dirección —sentí mis mejillas arder y al beber soda de más me atraganté y me dio un ataque de tos. TK comenzó a reírse de mí y lo odié. Odiaba que hiciera eso en lugares públicos—. Lo siento, mi amor, es que…

— Ya, está bien. Digamos que yo también estaba imaginando cosas… —por una fracción de segundos nos vimos a los ojos, clavó en mí su pervertida mirada dominante que me hacía arrancarme la ropa sin que me lo pidiera—. ¿Entonces…? ¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunté para romper la nube de tensión sexual que se formaba entre nosotros.

— Estaba pensando que podemos ir a la playa Edgewater, no está lejos de aquí.

— ¿La playa? ¿En serio? Creí que querrías ver la ciudad.

— Sólo quiero verte sin ropa —murmuró sonriendo y haciendo que mis mejillas se pintaran de mil colores.

— ¡TK!

— _Esto que verá a continuación son imágenes en vivo de lo que está sucediendo en Gatchina, al noreste de Rusia. El avión de una aerolínea comercial que transportaba cerca de 260 pasajeros cayó súbditamente sobre una de las avenidas principales al centro de la ciudad. Las causas aún son desconocidas y no se sabe si hay sobrevivientes. Se sospecha que puede ser un atentado terrorista… _—el conductor de las noticias parecía nervioso incluso de mencionar la hazaña. La chica que atendía la caja registradora subió el volumen del televisor. La verdad es que se veía horrible, un puente destruido, la parte delantera del avión y una de las alas quedaron completamente deshechos. Miles de personas llorando alrededor, algunos ensangrentados… espantoso.

— ¿Un ataque terrorista? ¿En serio? No pueden lanzar una bomba así sin estar seguros al 100% —dijo TK, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

— ¿Qué crees que haya sido?

— Kari, hay mil explicaciones. Una falla mecánica, falta de combustible, incluso al piloto pudo haberle dado un ataque cardiaco, qué sé yo. Pero acusar a un país de atacar a otro de esa manera sin tener pruebas es algo grave.

— Recuerda lo de las Torres gemelas…

— ¿En serio crees que América sería tan idiota como para utilizar la misma bomba? —TK tenía razón. Probablemente había sido otra cosa. Intenté despejar esas imágenes de mi mente y terminé de comer, aunque ya sin mucho apetito.

Un ataque terrorista era lo último que quería tener en mi cabeza mientras siguiera viajando.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento el retraso T_T exámenes finales, me negaron la visa para USA (lo cual me ha tenido medio depre) y un artículo científico por publicar en Marzo... jajaja además de que Gossip Girl y Netflix volvieron a secuestrarme :p<br>**

**Awwwww aún le falta a la historia pero my Gosh... ya verán, ya verán :p**


	7. Dulce golpe de tequila

**C7**

Hacía tiempo que aprendí que correr no haría que llegara antes a mi meta sino sólo que me cansara, pues en el plano dimensional de los sueños y ambiciones, el tiempo es lo único que manda y para mi mal sabor de boca es una variable fuera de mi control, así que opté por caminar. Aprendí a observar el paisaje por el cual iba atravesando, a disfrutar el aire que me rodeaba y de vez en cuando me detenía a descansar sin olvidarme que había una meta esperándome al final. Y agradecía a Dios cada día haberme apropiado de esa lección pues ahora que veía a otras personas con hábitos perfeccionistas y necesidad de llegar a la meta sin percatarse que atravesaban por un hermoso escenario digno de ser admirado me daba cuenta que eso era el tesoro escondido que no puede ser comprado ni con todo el oro del mundo: el entendimiento.

Y ahora frente al Empire State veía no sólo una enorme construcción adornada por las luces brillantes y el resplandor lunar, sino todo un camino adornado por risas, llanto, adrenalina, personas de distintas edades que en su momento me ayudaron, otras que no lo hicieron, veía noches contando mis ahorros y preguntándome si valía la pena los sacrificios que estaba haciendo, si de verdad estar pisando territorio neoyorkino era lo suficientemente bueno como para matarme de hambre o sacrificar ciertos lujos… y sí, todo eso había valido la pena.

— ¿Qué piensas, mi Kari? —preguntó TK, abrazándome por la cintura y besándome en la sien.

— Es hermoso —sonrió ampliamente, como si mi alegría fuera razón suficiente para sentirse dichoso.

Nueva York era el paraíso prohibido. Era la tentación al alcance de tus manos que esperaba con ansias ser arrancada del árbol y mordida. La ligera llovizna veraniega, las múltiples luminarias de las calles y los coches transitando las avenidas, los ciudadanos cubiertos de tatuajes y vestimenta moderna, todo el ambiente se hallaba cargado de una vibra positiva que me causaba querer ponerme a bailar, a cantar, a andar por la vida como si no existiera más la tristeza ni el dolor, como si nunca hubiera sufrido y jamás mis ojos hubieran conocido el llanto amargo que me envenenaba el alma. Nueva York era el lugar perfecto para los soñadores como yo que no se cansaban de proclamar justicia ante la falta de derechos sociales.

Voltee de reojo a ver a mi novio. Las gotas de lluvia brillaban sobre su rubia cabellera, tenía ese look desaliñado y sexy que me encantaba: su barba crecida, sus ojos radiantes, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Vamos a cenar y después buscar un lugar dónde dormir, ¿si? —le dije, pegando mi cuerpo a su pecho y acariciándole el cabello. Él asintió y le di un beso en los labios.

Fuimos a un restaurante de comida rápida, para variar, y nos comimos una rebanada gigantesca de pizza cada uno. No he de mentir, a pesar de que sabía bien, no era exactamente la mejor pizza que hubiera probado, pero era americana y eso le daba crédito. Nos sentamos junto a la ventana del local que daba hacia el Times Square, y al observar a las personas caminando, los taxis amarillos que iban, la mayoría, ocupados, y las luces parpadeantes de los letreros de comida y ropa, me sentí embriagada de emoción. Quería ser parte del espectáculo, quería ir y comerme la ciudad entera conociendo cada detalle hasta de los rincones más escondidos.

En el instante en que volví a la realidad me percaté que TK había terminado de cenar y me veía mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

— Deberías verte, amor —voltee hacia mi ropa, suponiendo a que se refería a alguna mancha que me pude haber hecho mientras cambiaba de dimensión— No, no es eso… estás radiante. No llevamos ni una hora aquí y ya amas está ciudad, ¿cierto? —le di un trago a mi refresco y sonreí.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto anhelé conocer Nueva York?

— No ha habido un solo día en que no me lo dijeras —ambos sonreímos y pagamos la cuenta.

— ¿Sabes qué quiero? —TK frunció el ceño mientras se ponía su chaqueta de piel y se acomodaba la bufanda café—. Cerveza. Necesitamos alcohol, TK.

— Ni lo pienses, mi vida, lo que necesitamos es una ducha caliente y una cama para descansar, ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste que querías? —lo miré a los ojos y lentamente me acerqué a él quien soltó un fuerte suspiro. Acaricié su pecho con mi dedo índice y le di una pequeña mordida en los labios.

— Anda, amor. ¿Recuerdas lo excitada que me pongo cuando ando ebria? —bajé lentamente mi mano hasta su ombligo y él la apartó de inmediato sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

— Sólo una bebida —amenazó levantando su dedo índice y lo agarré del rostro para besarlo.

* * *

><p>— ¡Kari, ven acá!<p>

— ¿Eh? ¡Hola guapoooo! —me arrojé al cuello de TK e intenté darle un beso pero él se apartó.

— Hay que ir al hotel, mi vida —susurró en mi oído haciéndome cosquillas. Sentía golpes en la espalda y los brazos pero mi visión estaba nublada. El ambiente se sentía bochornoso y caliente, y las parpadeantes luces de colores que iluminaban el rostro de mi novio comenzaban a molestarme.

— No. No quiero. Vamos a bailar. ¡Woooooo! —lo jalé del brazo y comencé a moverme. Sentía los efectos de los tres shots de tequila y la bebida con vodka en mi cuerpo.

— ¡Kari! Vamos a casa —Takeru me jaló del brazo arrastrándome hacia la salida y forcejee hasta lograr que me soltara.

— ¡No quiero! —me metí en la multitud de personas al tiempo que me daba un ataque de risa. Cerré los ojos y seguí bailando hasta tropezar con alguien—. Lo siento —grité creyendo que había susurrado y el sujeto frente a mí esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— Hola, nena. ¿Vienes sola? —me quedé callada mientras lo observaba, tenía espeso bigote, por su complexión supuse que practicaba algún deporte rudo, la cabeza afeitada y ojos verdes. Bajo las mangas de su camiseta blanca se observaban los muchos tatuajes impresos en sus brazos y su pecho. Voltee hacia la barra de bebidas y la entrada pero no encontré a TK. Quizás se fue enfadado aunque no era un pensamiento que me preocupara en ese instante—. ¿Quieres un trago? —extendió frente a mí una botella de tequila y la tomé dándole un buen trago—. Wow, tú sí que sabes beber, primor.

Sin saber bien qué hacía me di media vuelta, con la botella en la mano, y seguí bailando, empujando personas y dejándome llevar por el efecto del tequila en mis venas. En un momento alguien me atrapó de la cintura y al voltear vi al mismo sujeto que me había llamado nena.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— A bailar…

— No. Tú vienes conmigo —me apretó fuerte, pegándome a su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar atrás del bar.

— ¡Hey, suéltala! —escuché la voz de TK y al voltear el tipo recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo trastabillar—. Ven acá, Hikari —mi novio me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia la salida. De haber estado un poco más consciente me habría percatado de que fuimos, por un momento, el centro de atención en la pista de baile—. ¿Pero qué demonios crees que hacías yéndote con éste tipo!

Al sentir el aire frío que me pegó de golpe en el rostro y el aroma a tabaco de los fumadores no pude contenerme y me agaché a vomitar manchándome los zapatos y los de él también.

* * *

><p>Durante todo el trayecto al hotel Takeru no dijo ni una sola palabra. Cuando entramos al cuarto yo estaba muy mareada, no tenía consciencia espacio-temporal y él me llevó hacia la regadera, abriendo el agua caliente. Me ordenó que me diera un baño y me dejó ahí encerrada mientras el cuarto se llenaba de vapor. A como mis sentidos respondieron pude quitarme la ropa llena de vómito, me miré en el espejo: tenía el maquillaje de los ojos corrido y el cabello alborotado. Entré a la regadera y el contacto del agua comenzó a desvanecer la borrachera. Tomé el jabón para lavarme el cuerpo y al tallar mis brazos miré un enorme moretón en mi muñeca y marcas rojas. Flashazos de lo que había sucedido en el club comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente pero yo reprimí algunos. Apegándole a la amnesia causada por el alcohol quizás podría contentar más pronto a mi novio, quien ya me había advertido que no quería escenas como esa.<p>

Salí sin querer de la regadera y comencé a secarme con una enorme toalla blanca. Me miré de vuelta en el espejo y mi aspecto había mejorado bastante. Al menos ya no olía mal. Abrí la puerta del baño y escuché que TK hablaba por teléfono, supuse que serían sus papás pues nadie más le hablaría a las 4:00am. Estuve a punto de salir para decirle que había terminado pero al escuchar que mencionó mi nombre me detuve y con la puerta entreabierta escuché la conversación.

— _Sí, mamá, ya lo sé… _—le decía él cansinamente—. _¿Qué? Mamá, no voy a casarme, no seas absurda… sí entiendo. ¿Lizbeth?... no, no la recuerdo… ¿Matt? ¿Cuándo hablaste con él?... No desde el cumpleaños de Sora… sí, madre, ya lo sé… ¡Ay, por favor! _—alzó el tono de voz y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la ventana. Abrió un poco la cortina y se quedó mirando hacia afuera—. _No. No me voy a casar con Hikari, ¿ok? Y sí, si quieres estar tranquila entiende que ella es una aventura, jamás podría relacionarme en serio con alguien de clase inferior. Soy joven y ella me da lo que quiero así que quédate en paz, madre, que esto no durará mucho._

Me tapé la boca al escucharlo decir eso. No podía estar hablando en serio, estaba enojado, debía ser eso. Estaba enojado por lo que pasó en el club. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y cuando lo escuché colgar la llamada salí del baño. Sus ojos me miraron de arriba a abajo y pude percibir la culpa que estaba sintiendo.

— Escuchaste lo que dije —afirmó seriamente y tuve que morderme el labio reprimiendo el llanto. Sentía un nudo en la garganta a punto de explotar y gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

— ¿Una aventura?

— Kari, no fue lo que quise decir —se acercó a mí pero de un golpe lo aparté.

— No me toques —lo miré con coraje, con desprecio. No quería creer que él hubiera dicho eso de mí.

— Entiende, mi vida, mi mamá piensa…

— Me importa un cuerno lo que tu mamá piense, no tenías derecho de ofenderme así —levanté la voz, dejando que el llanto estallara de una buena vez—. No quiero verte, Takaishi. Vete, déjame sola —él soltó un fuerte soplido y simplemente asintió. Cogió su celular de la cama y se salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo que acabó por tirar los pedacitos que quedaron colgando de mi corazón. Sabía que estaba actuando inmaduramente, sabía que debía escucharlo pero estaba muy molesta como para dejarlo. Todo lo que hice fue levantar el edredón y esconderme a llorar hasta que Morfeo me llevó junto a él.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz navidad, chicuelos! Espero que se la pasen muy bonito en compañía de sus seres queridos y que tengan una rica cena :) disfruten sus vacaciones y no olviden dejarme un comentario, ¿vale? :p<br>**


	8. Se aterriza para volar

**C8**

El día siguiente mi ánimo no mejoró mucho. Me desperté exactamente en la misma posición que me había acostado y TK no había llegado a dormir. Eran las 10:00am y me dolía mucho la cabeza, necesitaba un café cargado para poder iniciar el día sin vestigios de la borrachera. Me di un baño rápido sólo para despejarme y decidí ponerme un vestido de rayas blancas y negras, mis _combat boots_ café y un suéter ligero con manga ¾ en color negro. Un poco de delineador y lápiz labial rojo y nadie notaría que pasé largo rato llorando anoche.

Salí a dar una vuelta por Central Park, llegando antes a un establecimiento de _Le pain quotidien_ en donde compré un café americano que llené con 8 bolsitas de azúcar y una dona rellena de nutella. Entré por el lado norte del inmenso parque que ya se hallaba lleno de cientos de turistas de distintas clases étnicas, la mayoría fotografiando o fotografiándose con cámaras que variaban desde las digitales hasta aquellas profesionales con varios lentes dependiendo del enfoque se quiera capturar. Lo primero que crucé fue el _110th St. Bridge_, un puente construido de piedra en 1890. Después seguí con la primer escultura dedicada a un afroamericano, _Duke Ellington_. La verdad, a pesar de que había visto un ciento de docenas de esculturas en mis cortos años de vida, ninguna parecía tan bonita como éstas frente a mí bajo el radiante sol veraniego de Nueva York; si bien no eran más que simples monumentos de acero y otros materiales para construcción, a mí me parecían una belleza quizás por el simple hecho de pertenecer a una ciudad mágica. _Huddleston arch_, _Andrew Haswell Green bench, McGowan's pass_, _North meadow_… todo parecía un elegante escenario sacado de las películas que tanto amaba y me costaba creer que ahora mis ojos estuvieran viendo.

Dos horas luego de que mi recorrido iniciara, no había conocido ni una tercera parte del parque. Para mediodía decidí darme un descanso y sentarme en el pasto de _Cherry Hill_. Había familias y parejas disfrutando un delicioso momento de picnic, niños corriendo entre los árboles, jugando a las escondidas, otros que intentaban volar su primer cometa… aunque mi mente quería utilizar la palabra «perfecto» para describir lo que mis ojos veían, había algo que me hacía falta…

Saqué mi celular de la mochila y le marqué a TK pero la llamada fue desviada a su buzón de voz inmediatamente. Me mordí el labio al sentir un hormigueo en el estómago. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan dura anoche y le hubiera dado tiempo de explicarse…

— _… ella es una aventura, jamás podría relacionarme en serio con alguien de clase inferior…_

Sus palabras volvieron a retumbar en mis oídos y nuevamente la oleada de coraje y tristeza volvía a mí. ¿Por qué TK habría dicho algo así? Era verdad que su madre y yo sólo habíamos cruzado un par de frases desde que él y yo iniciamos la relación pero la señora nunca pareció odiarme, o al menos Takeru nunca mencionó que hubiera un conflicto entre ellos por mí.

Un pesado suspiro se me escapó del pecho y decidí dejar el asunto por la paz. Una vez volviendo al hotel hablaría con él para pedirle una explicación. Estuve a punto de levantarme para seguir mi recorrido pero una bonita imagen apareció frente a mí: un hombre de aproximadamente unos treinta y cinco años, de barba castaña justo como su cabellera, vestía una camisa polo en color azul y jeans color crema, estaba sentado sobre una manta de cuadros rojos y blancos, y acostada en sus piernas había una pequeña, de unos cinco o seis años de edad, aproximadamente, con el cabello rubio desparramado en gruesos bucles sobre su papi, vestía una blusa de algodón blanca, un overol de mezclilla y tenis rosas. Sostenía en sus manitas un libro de cuentos que devoraba con la mirada mientras le leía al hombre quien sonreía de tanto en tanto, hacía gestos simulando estar impresionado y le acariciaba con ternura el cabello a su pequeña. La imagen me atrapó completamente en una atmósfera de inspiración y sin pensarlo saqué mi cuaderno de la mochila y un lápiz, y comencé a dibujarlos, primero fueron trazos sin sentido pero al ir añadiendo sobras y matices fueron cobrando forma. Aunque no era exactamente una experta dibujando, debía decir que me relajaba mucho hacerlo, y después de los dos cursos intensivos que había tomado en Amsterdam, podía sentirme satisfecha con lo que hacía. El tiempo se me fue volando mientras dibujaba y para cuando voltee a ver el reloj ya iban a dar las 3:00pm y mi estómago gruñía de hambre. Me levanté deprisa, aun llevando el cuaderno en mi mano y comencé a caminar hacia la salida más próxima. Me sentía mareada y sedienta, y al escuchar mi celular sonar y meter la mano izquierda revolviendo lo que llevaba en mi mochila para poder alcanzarlo no me percaté quién venía frente a mí y me di un fuerte golpe, cayéndoseme la libreta y mis hojas con algunos dibujos que tenía y había arrancado.

— Lo siento muchísimo, ¿estás bien? —voltee a ver al hombre quien se apresuró a recoger mis cosas antes de que el viento se las llevara. Era un poco mayor que yo aunque no pasaba de los treinta. Tenía el cabello castaño dorado y unos preciosos ojos azules como los de TK.

— ¿Eh? Sí, lo siento. Iba distraída —el joven sonrió dejando ver su perfecta dentadura blanca y luego bajó la mirada hacia mis dibujos.

— Wow, son bastante buenos, ¿tú los hiciste? —tardé segundos en comprender que acababa de preguntarme algo y al volver a la realidad asentí apresuradamente—. ¿Te dedicas a esto?

— No, son sólo escenarios que se aparecen en mi mente o mi vista pero lo hago por puro placer.

— Pues, son excelentes. Puedo ver una galería con ellos colgando en marcos de madera fina.

— ¿En serio? —sin evitarlo le devolví la sonrisa y sentí mis mejillas arder de felicidad.

— Soy Jack Hudson —me extendió su mano que estreché con entusiasmo.

— Hikari Yagami. Pero puedes decirme Kari.

— Mucho gusto, Kari. ¿A qué te dedicas? Por tu acento puedo notar que no eres americana.

— No, nací en Odaiba y luego me mudé a Alemania en donde estudio Periodismo. Estoy a un semestre de terminar la carrera. Es… en parte por lo que decidí tomar clases de dibujo, mi profesión demandaba que supiera algo de esto.

— Inteligente, joven, bonita y además profesionista. Si me dices que eres casada voy a tener que pegarme un tiro ésta noche —ambos nos echamos a reír, yo sentí nervios ante su cumplido. Jack era muy guapo y por alguna razón —ajena a su carácter coqueto y su amable manera de hablar— me inspiraba confianza—. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en trabajar en Nueva York?

* * *

><p>Llegué al hotel cerca de las 7:00pm. El sol ya se había ocultado hacía rato dando entrada a las brillantes luces de la Gran Manzana. Increíblemente me sentía cargada de emoción y buena vibra, todo lo que quería era poder ver a TK y contarle sobre mi día, pero al entrar a la habitación lo hallé durmiendo boca abajo. La televisión estaba encendida en un canal de deportes, su celular tirado sobre la alfombra totalmente descargado y su ropa y toalla mojada en un rincón. Supuse que llevaba rato ahí y al sentarme a su lado y acariciar su cabello aún lo sentí húmedo y olía a shampoo. Me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla y lo miré por un momento. Lo adoraba con toda mi alma y aún más, si es que eso era posible. Takaishi provocaba millones de sensaciones simultáneas en mí sin siquiera tocarme.<p>

Me levanté para cambiarme de ropa, quedando únicamente en panties y una playera negra de él que hacía mucho tiempo le había robado y al volver a la cama él se movió, entreabrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa somnolienta.

— No te oí llegar —dijo en su sexy ronco tono de voz.

— Vuelve a dormir, guapo —acaricié su cabello y él se acercó, acostándose sobre mi abdomen y abrazándome con fuerza. Permanecimos así un rato simplemente acariciándonos sin decir nada.

— Kari, lamento mucho lo que dije anoche. Mi mamá está… preocupada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Sí, es sólo que… bueno, ya sabes, ella se la pasa en reuniones sociales con sus amigas de los diferentes clubes a los que asiste y al parecer ya todas tienen más de un nieto —no pude evitarlo y solté una risita al imaginarme a las señoras encopetadas tomando el té junto a un campo de golf y presumiendo que el Louis Jr. VII había nacido.

— ¡No te burles! —exclamó él volteándose hacia mí para verme pero aún sin levantarse.

— Lo siento es sólo que… ¿quiere que tengas hijos? ¿En serio? —sus mejillas enrojecieron y escondió su rostro en mi vientre. Yo me eché a reír por lo ridículo que sonaba eso.

— En fin. Realmente siento mucho lo que dije, no fue en serio, Kari. Tú sabes que te amo con toda mi alma y sólo quería que mi mamá me dejara en paz con ese tema.

— No le gusto, ¿verdad? —TK acarició mi brazo con su dedo índice.

— Más que eso, ella teme que siga los pasos de Matt y…

— Te cases con alguien de clase inferior —terminé repitiendo la frase que él había utilizado.

— Kari, en serio lo siento muchísimo, tú sabes que yo no pienso así… —se levantó y cruzó una pierna por sobre mí como si fuera a sentarse sobre mi vientre. Le tomé el rostro entre las manos para obligarlo a mirarme pero al hacer contacto con sus ojos por inercia me acerqué a besarlo, él le dio intensidad al beso y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta que yo llevaba pero lo detuve.

— Hey… está bien, anoche estaba enojada y lamento haberte corrido —él sonrió y acaricié sus mejillas—. Y también lamento lo que sucedió en el club. Prometo no volver a beber alcohol.

— No debes hacer promesas que sabes que no vas a cumplir —ambos nos miramos y sonreímos cual cómplices acababan de desenmascarar un crimen—. ¿Qué hiciste hoy? —preguntó de pronto trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad de hacía unas horas.

— Bueno, primero fui a dar una vuelta a Central Park. ¡Dios mío, TK! Tienes que venir conmigo mañana, es hermoso, las esculturas, el pasto, los patos… en fin, conocí a éste hombre, Jack Hudson, que resultó ser editor en jefe de la revista _W_ aquí y colabora conjuntamente con el _New York Times_. Le encantaron mis dibujos, fuimos a comer y me dio su tarjeta. Me dijo que no dude en contactarlo cuando termine la universidad y él puede conseguirme un puesto en _W_ —no me percaté de que había narrado lo sucedido sin detalles. Era como vómito verbal y la emoción no me permitió detenerme para dar explicaciones.

— ¿_W_? ¿No es eso una revista de moda? —asentí y me mordí el labio inferior para poder dejar de sonreír—. Creí que te interesaba más el ámbito socio-económico y la política.

— Y así es. Sí. Pero estamos hablando de Nueva York, TK. ¿Sabes lo que tardaría en conseguir un puesto de trabajo relacionado con mi carrera? ¡Años! Se requieren contactos y recomendaciones, como la de Jack, para poder ascender rápidamente.

— Mmm, eso suena como algo que debemos celebrar —dijo, inclinándose para besarme. Acaricié su pecho y sus hombros, fui deslizando mis manos hasta levantar su camisa y ayudarlo a quitársela. Él me jaló de la cintura hacia abajo para hacer que me acostara sobre la almohada y se dejó caer sobre mí besándome con pasión. Lo tomé del cuello, enredé mis manos en su cabello, saboree cada uno de sus besos, lo dejé mirarme, le permití quitarme la ropa, tocarme como nadie más lo había hecho nunca, perderse en rincones de mi cuerpo que ni yo conocía. Me volví una con él al tacto de su piel… su piel era el único aeropuerto en el que aterrizaba para volar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh qué tragedia es ver películas que me llenen de ideas para futuras historias y tener una agenda apretada u_u mientras el café y el pan de dulce existan, yo seguiré escribiendo :p<br>**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, chicos! Espero hayan tenido un excelente tiempo (: y a darle con todo que ya es lo último del año! :D**


	9. Comida ¿en el sillón?

**C9**

Suspiros, suspiros, suspiros. Qué son, sino aspiraciones fuertes y prolongadas seguidas de exhalaciones, acompañadas de un gemido y que suelen denotar pena, ansia o deseo. Pasamos suspirando desde que nacemos hasta nuestro último aliento de vida; pese a que en éste mundo se lleva un conteo de casi cualquier actividad interna del cuerpo humano, los suspiros no entran en el negocio. Son simples momentos los que ocasionan que un pedacito de nuestra alma salga expedida por nuestros labios, y aquellos que van seguidos de una sonrisa son los que se disfrutan más.

Desde hace unos años me volví una romántica empedernida y con justa razón, TK no hacía más que sacar ese lado cursi que todas las mujeres tenemos pero muchas, al ser lastimadas, enterramos para jamás volver a sacar.

¿Qué sería la vida sin amor? Andar por los días realizando las mismas actividades pero sin esa chispa encendida que mantiene calientito el corazón, junto a las motivaciones que nos conducen día tras día a diferentes aventuras. Sería insípida y gris. ¿Qué sería de nosotros si no conociéramos lo que es sentirse enamorados y mejor aún, correspondidos?

El roce de su mano me hizo estremecer y voltee a verlo.

— Llegamos a casa —murmuró dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Un suspiro largo y me puse de pie. Esperamos a que las personas bajaran del avión antes de hacer lo mismo. A TK y a mí no nos gustaba quedarnos detenidos en medio del pasillo hasta que dieran la orden de bajar y preferíamos quedarnos en el asiento. Era mediodía para cuando llegamos a Frankfurt y el clima, aunque estaba frío como de costumbre, se sentía agradable con el sol brillando, quizás alcanzando unos escasos 20ºC.

— Me encantaron las vacaciones —dijo él una vez que nos subimos al taxi con destino a nuestro departamento. Me acurruqué en su pecho y metí mi mano entre su costado y su brazo derecho, escondiéndola bajo la chaqueta.

— Adoro Nueva York —dije apenas caí en cuenta que me hallaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia—. Definitivamente mantendré contacto con Jack para trabajar allá.

— ¿Y me vas a dejar aquí solo? —me levanté, sin soltar el abrazo, para mirarlo a los ojos. Por un momento creí que Takeru lo había dicho jugando pero al verlo me di cuenta que hablaba en serio. Me mordí el labio sintiéndome consternada. Era la primera vez que tocábamos el tema de lo que en verdad queríamos hacer una vez acabando la universidad, si bien yo tenía mis anhelos, pocas veces lo habíamos hablado con seriedad—. No tenemos que discutirlo ahora, preciosa —tomó mi mano y me besó los nudillos. Sonreí y volví a recostarme en su pecho, y ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

Llegamos a casa y para mi buena fortuna se hallaba limpia. La señora del aseo había ido y lo único de lo que tendría que preocuparme luego sería de desempacar.

Fui hasta el cuarto y me aventé sobre la cama. Se sentía tan bien estar de vuelta. Me quité las botas y el abrigo que llevaba, y encendí la calefacción.

— ¿Comida china? —preguntó TK. Tenía el inalámbrico en una mano y la agenda en otra. Asentí simplemente y él volvió a la sala.

Aunque no estaba muy hambrienta en realidad…

Fui hacia la cocina donde lo hallé recargado en el fregadero: llevaba una camiseta azul marino, jeans desgastados y un beanie verde musgo sobre su cabello despeinado. Le quité el teléfono de la mano y colgué la llamada, antes de que dijera algo para protestar lo tomé del rostro y lo besé con ganas. TK enterró sus manos en mi cintura y me arrastró hacia la sala en donde nos tumbamos riéndonos sobre un sillón. Volví a atrapar sus labios mientras mis manos iban de su cuello a su pecho. Enredé mis piernas en su cadera y al presionarse contra mí sentí su erección por sobre el pantalón. Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello y me arquee hacia atrás sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi vientre. Levanté su camiseta y él se la quitó arrojándola al piso. Me detuve a mirarlo semidesnudo un momento, rocé las líneas de su pecho con mi mano, acaricié sus brazos y lo tomé del rostro para besarlo de nuevo, ésta vez con más calma. TK desabrochó mi pantalón y se arqueó para quitármelo. Observé la manera en que su mirada se perdía en mi cuerpo, sus mejillas se iban tornando rojas cuando me acariciaba las piernas, al quitarme la blusa y quedar en ropa interior sus dedos recorrieron mi pecho y fueron bajando hasta mi vientre. Sus ojos viajaban asombrados como si fuera la primera vez que me veía así. Antes de proseguir terminó por desnudarse y tumbare sobre mí. Acarició mis mejillas y mi rostro mientras presionaba suavemente sus labios sobre los míos y me besaba de esa forma tan peculiar que tenía de hacerme viajar fuera de este mundo. Me levanté un poco para quitarme el sostén dándole un golpe en el rostro sin querer y ambos reímos. Cuando me miró con emoción, con pasión y deseo la sangre hirvió en mis venas y sentí el cuarto más caliente.

— Eres preciosa —murmuró contra mis labios.

Mis manos se perdieron en el contorno de su bien formada espalda. Mis dedos se posaron en algunos lunares de sus hombros y su cuello uniéndolos en líneas imaginarias. Besé su pecho sintiendo su calor, aspirando su delicioso aroma varonil. Las yemas de mis dedos fueron presionándose en su cintura mientras sus labios y su lengua hablaban maravillas contra mi cuello. Acaricié sus piernas, sus muslos… TK se estremeció sobre mí y levantó el rostro para verme. Nada existía en ese instante más que él. Sus ojos me habían hechizado y captaban toda mi atención.

— Te amo, Takaishi —sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más y sonrió complacido.

Acaricié su cabello que ya se sentía húmedo por el sudor y lo atraje para besarlo. Cada vez que sus labios se perdían en mi boca y nuestras lenguas volvían a encontrarse yo me desconectaba de ésta dimensión, sus besos me hacían sentir que volaba y era capaz de viajar a donde quisiera, de hacer lo que quisiera sin que mi cuerpo conociera límites espacio-temporales. Un gemido se me escapó al sentirlo dentro de mí. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello mientras él iba tomando ritmo. Me besó el cuello, exhalando fuertemente contra mi piel. Bajé mis manos hasta su cintura y fui perdiendo el aire. Respiré su aliento sobre mis labios. TK me tomó del rostro y devoró mi boca con ganas dejándome completamente sin aliento. Nos separamos para respirar y volví mis manos a su cabello, enterrando mis uñas en su nuca. Abracé su cadera con mis piernas al tiempo que seguía penetrándome y se le escapó un gemido.

— Te amo, Kari —susurró en su ronca voz al besar mi oreja.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón retumbando a través de él. Takeru masajeó mis senos mientras sus labios volvían a los míos y en cuestión de segundos los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron. Un gemido, una explosión, mi cuerpo lo imitó y nos miramos, ambos buscando recuperar aliento en los labios del otro. Bajó su cabeza y hundió su rostro en el hueco entre mi hombro derecho y mi cuello. Los dos temblábamos aún conmovidos por el éxtasis del reciente orgasmo y permanecimos así: unidos, abrazados, sudados y satisfechos por un buen rato.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y fue hasta ese momento en que TK se movió. Besó mi cuello y enredó nuestras manos.

— _¿Takeru, estás ahí? Hijo, me dijiste que llegarías para ésta fecha y me temo que no has revisado tu celular, ¿cierto? _—la inconfundible voz de su madre resonó por la sala a través de la contestadora pero ni uno de los dos hizo siquiera un esfuerzo por levantarse a contestar—. _Hijo, a tu padre acaban de conmemorarlo por su aniversario número 35 en la empresa y harán una cena de celebración éste viernes. Me encantaría que pudieras venir, la hija de los Martins estará aquí junto a su familia, se acaba de graduar de Harvard y está entusiasmada con conocerte. Márcame en cuanto recibas éste mensaje para reservarte el vuelo._

El delicioso tiempo de placer que acababa de vivir se había desmoronado en cuestión de segundos dejándome una desagradable sensación amarga en el pecho. Me moví y empujé a TK para que se levantara pero él pareció poner resistencia y volteó a verme.

— Siento mucho que hayas escuchado eso, Kari.

— No te preocupes —intenté sonar lo más desinteresada posible del tema.

— No voy a ir —aseguró con firmeza en su voz y voltee a verlo. Su mirada me suplicaba que no lo dejara pero los latidos de su corazón ansiaban compresión antes de colapsar nerviosamente. Acaricié su mejilla y sonreí.

— Tienes que ir, TK. Es tu padre, tu familia estará ahí, es un momento importante y verte significará mucho para él —volví a moverme y ésta vez él no hesitó en levantarse para dejarme hacer lo mismo. Recogí mi ropa del piso y suspiré antes de irme.

— Sólo iré si tú me acompañas.

— Tu madre no tiene mi nombre en la lista de invitados.

— Hablo en serio, Kari. No pienso ir si tú no vas conmigo —voltee a verlo y medio sonreí. La idea sonaba tentadora: una cena de gala en Paris. Pero lo último de lo que quería ser responsable era de una pelea entre él y su familia. Me acerqué a darle un beso y él cerró los ojos al sentir mi caricia en su rostro.

— Voy a darme un baño.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé si vaya a postear otro capítulo antes de año nuevo. Mañana tengo la segunda cita al consulado para mi visa, les pido me manden sus buenas vibras para que me la acepten!<br>**

**Gracias por un año más de paciencia y por seguir aquí, chicos! Mis mejores deseos para ustedes.**

**Feliz año nuevo :D**


	10. Oscar de la renta

**C10**

— ¡Cuidado! —grité tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permitieron. Elizabeth se giró al escucharme y tropezó con un mesero haciéndolo derramar la charola de comida sobre la Sra. McGuire, tía política de TK. Tuve que taparme la boca al ver la expresión de la rubia señora cuando la salsa de tomate se derramó sobre su vestido blanco.

— ¡Elizabeth! —escuché que gritaron y al girarme hacia el escenario donde tocaba la banda de música un hombre de traje gris y corbata rosa pastel la miraba con desaprobación. La pelirroja intentó bajar apresurada las escaleras y al pisar una calabaza hervida cayó rodando a los pies de la mesa de postres. Se sujetó del mantel pero…—. ¡Elizabeth, no hagas eso! —gritó el mismo hombre pero fue demasiado tarde. La fuente infinita de chocolate cayó encima de ella y de su precioso _Dior_ violeta.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio donde todos los invitados enfocaron su atención en la graciosa escena dentro del salón de _Le Bristol Paris_. Mi corazón estaba por salirse a través de mi garganta y las ganas de reír me ahogaban, fue para mi buena suerte, la abuela Marian, madre del señor Hiroaki, quien comenzó a reírse contagiándonos a todos. Elizabeth estaba furiosa, podía verse el carmín en sus mejillas a través de la cubierta chocolatosa. Yo miré a TK quien iba entrando junto con su madre y ambos cuestionaron con la mirada lo sucedido. El mesero al lado mío se levantó, recogiendo lo que pudo de la cristalería y la tía McGuire se giró dirigiéndose al tocador. En el momento en que la banda volvió a tocar y las personas decidieron calmarse para ayudar a Elizabeth, aproveché para bajar e ir con TK.

— Kari, ¿qué pasó aquí?

— ¡Lárgate de aquí, maldita zorra! —en el instante en que estuve por responder, Elizabeth apareció como versión francesa de Carrie.

* * *

><p>12 HORAS ANTES…<p>

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, una punzada en la sien, el estómago me gruñía de hambre pero al mismo tiempo sentía náuseas. Era la cuarta vez que discutía con TK en la semana; apenas y puse un pie en París supe que no debía haber ido. Arrepentimiento y dolor era todo lo que sentía.

— Kari, por favor, por favor, date un baño y alístate para la cena.

— Ya te dije que no pienso ir —pasó sus manos por su húmedo cabello y se sentó al borde de la cama dándome la espalda—. Escuché bien lo que tu mamá dijo por teléfono: no estoy invitada.

— ¡Ahh! —exclamó enojado y se giró para verme. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y olía infernalmente delicioso. Llevaba sólo una toalla envuelta en la cintura y gotas de agua aún escurrían por su espalda—. Eso es lo último que debe preocuparte. Iré a hablar con ella.

— ¿Para qué? No vas a convencerla. No has podido hacerlo durante toda la semana —por la expresión en su rostro supe que de alguna manera lo había lastimado y me arrepentí enseguida. Me pregunté si tal vez estaba siendo muy dura con él. Takeru se levantó sin decir más y fue al baño a vestirse. El llanto comenzó a correr por mi rostro y golpee la cobija con furia.

Hacía un rato la señora Takaishi había llamado para asegurarse de que su hijo se presentara en la noche sin mí. Fue muy clara al repetir más de una vez que no quería verme entre sus invitados. No, especialmente cuando sus amigas elitistas asistirían con sus perfectas familias de mierda. No era eso lo que me molestaba, era el hecho de que TK no le dijera algo, no me diera un lugar frente a ella. Todo lo que hacía era seguirle la corriente para no discutir y honestamente ya estaba enferma de eso. Si algo sabía bien era cuándo alejarme de donde no me querían.

— Iré a hablar con mi padre —dijo TK al salir del baño. Tomó su abrigo y se enredó la bufanda negra al cuello. Nos miramos por una fracción de segundos, él abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo pero pareció pensárselo dos veces. Apretó el puño y se giró hacia la puerta pero antes de abrir dijo—: No tienes que ir si no quieres, Hikari. No voy a obligarte —tras esto escuché el portazo y al asomarme él se había ido.

Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. No era posible que una situación como esa me estuviese robando mi paz y mi alegría. Takeru y yo habíamos estado juntos por tanto tiempo y jamás habíamos tenido discusiones de ese tipo. Y haciendo a un lado el drama actual, lo que más me preocupaba era el hecho de que éstas persistirían si seguíamos así. Su madre jamás me aprobaría ni si quiera como candidata a elegir para su hijo. Era decisión de él con quién quería estar, sí, pero si llegábamos a casarnos… o si seguíamos así, tarde que temprano tendríamos que lidiar con la familia de ambos. Suerte para él yo no sabía nada de mi padre y Tai y yo apenas y hablábamos un par de veces durante el año.

El pecho me dolía mucho por el esfuerzo del llanto y fui a acurrucarme bajo el edredón blanco, dejando una mancha de lágrimas en la almohada hasta que mi alma cansó de drenarse y me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p>Escuché tres fuertes golpes y abrí los ojos. Vestigios del sol se colaban por las persianas de la habitación del hotel y al levantarme recordé lo sucedido en la mañana. Cogí mi celular de entre las sábanas y miré la hora: eran las 4:25pm. Había dormido más de cuatro horas. Nuevamente escuché ese golpeteo que venía de la puerta y me levanté de un brinco.<p>

— Ya voy —grité esperando que quien fuera que tocaba no se fuera. Al abrir me hallé con un empleado del hotel que traía una caja en un brazo y una bolsa en otro.

— ¿Señorita Yagami? —preguntó mi nombre en un gracioso tono francés.

— Sí, soy yo.

— Han dejado esto para usted en la recepción —me extendió las cosas que torpemente agarré procurando que no se me resbalaran de las manos y tras agradecerle volví a la cama.

Abrí primeramente la caja blanca con la insignia de _Oscar de la Renta _en una orilla y había una nota sobre el papel de china que cubría la prenda:

_"Te estaré esperando en lobby del Le Bristol Hotel. El coche llegará por ti a las 8:00pm. Espero que esto compense un poco lo idiota que he sido. Te amo, T."_

Un suspiro se me escapó al leerla y la dejé en la cama. Al tomar la prenda me hallé con la cosa más extraordinaria que mis ojos jamás habían visto… aparte de TK, claro: era un vestido negro de encaje. El fondo era color carne y sobre éste tenía flores bordadas. Un escote tipo V, ceñido de la cintura y largo hasta los pies. Era descubierto de la espalda y sencillamente perfecto. De pronto todo el enojo y la tristeza que había tenido se convirtieron en emoción al ver la perfecta y costosísima prenda que mi novio me había obsequiado. Tomé la bolsa y saqué una caja más pequeña en donde apenas leí _Jimmy Choo_ mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza: eran unos preciosos zapatos de tacón en color nude, que se abrochaban del tobillo y estaban adornados de pedrería fina. Adentro de la caja, en la parte interior de la tapa decía: _Kallai nude_. Me enamoré de ellos desde que los vi, pero eso no era todo. Había otra caja adentro de la bolsa pero ésta no tenía nombre ni marca, había una nota al igual que con el vestido:

_"Quizás con esto termines por perdonarme en la noche, amor"_

Al abrirlo me hallé con un corsé strapless en color negro, de encaje, ceñido hasta la cadera. El sostén era _push up_ y las panties del conjunto iban incluidas. Solté una risita nerviosa al verlo, era de _Victoria's secret_, el mismo que un día, no hacía mucho, le había dicho que me gustaría comprar para divertirnos durante largo rato.

Un suspiro más y la decisión estaba tomada: iría a la cena.

Miré nuevamente el reloj, faltaba cuarto para las cinco, tenía los minutos contados para arreglarme.

* * *

><p><em>Le Bristol Paris<em> era un sueño. Un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas situado en la 112 Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré, al centro de la ciudad. El edificio comenzaba en una esquina y se extendía a una manzana a la redonda. La entrada estaba cubierta de luces blancas, similares a las que se usan para adornar los pinos de navidad. El tapete tenía el nombre del hotel y un escudo dibujado. Un guardia me recibió con un amplia sonrisa dándome la bienvenida y ayudándome a bajar del _Mercedes_ que TK había enviado. Crucé las puertas giratorias extasiada ante tanta elegancia. Podía ver mi reflejo en el piso de mármol, los tapetes y alfombras rojas que adornaban los escalones parecían nuevos. Los candelabros con su docena de focos colgaban sobre mí, preciosos adornos de rosas rojas se hallaban dispuestos sobre mesitas y columnas.

Tras pasar la zona de registro entré al lobby. Frente a mí había una mesa de madera fina labrada bajo un tapete con diseño tribal en color rojo, azul y dorado. Sobre ésta había un florero con margaritas, claveles, rosas blancas, rojas y orquídeas. Había varios sillones forrados de terciopelo en color rojo y al girar hacia mi izquierda lo vi: de espaldas a mí, con las manos metidas en los bolsos de su pantalón, llevaba un traje negro, zapatos nuevos de piel y el cabello algo alborotado. Estaba observando una pintura que se extendía en todo lo largo de la pared. Eran varias personas que bailaban en un bosque, vestían como del siglo XVIII.

— ¿O todos ellos son hijos de la señora y los está llamando a que vayan a comer, o el pintor quiso enfocar el machismo al no dejarla bailar entre hombres? —murmuré parándome a su lado y mirando el cuadro. TK se giró sorprendido de verme y esbozó una media sonrisa.

— Georges Braque era un hombre que amaba el impresionismo y poseía una mente conservadora.

— Entonces acerté con mi segunda suposición.

— Me encantaría poder darle la razón a una dama tan elegante como usted, pero me temo que los artistas son todos unos locos y nunca se sabe lo que piensan en realidad.

— ¿Unos locos? ¿En qué se basa para juzgar tan asertivamente, caballero?

— Llevo más de tres años saliendo con una artista y aún no conozco ni la mitad de su alma —hizo una pausa, se mojó los labios y agachó la cabeza para luego enfocar su mirada en la pintura—. Es una romántica empedernida con una mente pervertida. Es mía a las dos de la mañana y a las dos de la tarde. Sabe besar donde duele y hasta que duele. Es culta, le gusta escribir, es delirante, sabe volar; a veces se ríe y a veces llora cuando hacemos el amor. Bebe café todo el día pero nunca lava una taza. No se baña los domingos y prefiere usar mi ropa. Le apasiona la política y no sabe vivir sin música. Cuando estoy con ella cada átomo de mi cuerpo se acelera y se producen muchas reacciones que me gritan que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Que nuestro destino es estar juntos porque ese tipo de amor ha cambiado mi vida. Por ella lo haría todo, incluso permanecer vivo cuando tengo ganas de morir —el nudo en mi garganta no me dejó hablar. No quería arruinar el maquillaje pero ya las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. TK se giró clavando en mí su mirada y al ver sus preciosos ojos azules sentí el primer par de lágrimas escurrir por mis mejillas—. Espero no haberla abrumado con mis pensamientos.

Sonreí, limpiándome el rostro y bajé la cabeza. Takeru me dio un beso en la frente y lo abracé con fuerza, aspirando su dulce esencia a _Swiss Army_.

— Te amo, Kari. Lamento tanto lo que ha ocurrido en ésta semana. Odio estar peleado contigo —me aparté para verlo de frente y sonreí acariciándole una mejilla.

— Y yo también te amo, TK. Dejemos eso atrás, ¿quieres? Ya no deseo discutir más —él se acercó tomándome del rostro y me dio un beso. Apenas y nuestros labios rozaron pero fue como flotar en una nube.

— Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

— Un segundo. Necesito ir al tocador a arreglarme el maquillaje —TK asintió y me dio otro beso.

— Te espero allá adentro, junto a la puerta.

Fui hacia los sanitarios más cercanos de damas. El lugar era tres veces más grande que la habitación que tuve que en la universidad antes de mudarme con Takeru. Para mi buena fortuna, _Mac_ y _Urban Decay_ eran resistentes al agua y no se me había corrido nada. Me arreglé un poco el cabello, había decidido trenzármelo por un lado y despeinarlo un poco. Después de todo, andar tan elegante no era lo mío. Me miré una última vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo: la lencería hacía magia al resaltar mis atributos a través del escote. Realmente me sentía de la realeza. ¿Y quién no usando un _Oscar de la renta_?

Volví con mi novio. El salón estaba a media luz, había un DJ y mucha gente bailando en la pista al centro. Las mesas, cada una con doce sillas, se dispersaban por todo lo largo, cubiertas de un mantel blanco y con floreros al centro. Alrededor de 400 personas habían asistido esa noche y aún se esperaban más, entre amigos, familiares y conocidos, la velaba se antojaba divertida.

— Ven, amor. Quiero presentarte a mi tía, Eleonor McGuire —la despampanante mujer lucía un precioso vestido blanco con piedras bordadas. Llevaba su largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta muy bien peinada. Parecía cincuentona con cuerpo de treintañera. Una mujer muy guapa y distinguida.

— Mucho gusto —nos saludamos con doble beso en la mejilla como se acostumbraba y enseguida me escaneó con la mirada disimuladamente.

— Es un encanto, conocerte, querida. Mi sobrino no ha dejado de hablar de ti —TK sonrió y me tomó de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

— ¡Hijo! —la voz de un hombre se dejó oír y al voltear a la izquierda vi al señor Hiroaki que se acercaba acompañado de su esposa. Respiré hondo y mantuve la postura erguida.

— Hola, papá —TK lo saludó y enseguida a su madre.

— Kari, bienvenida —el señor Takaishi me estrechó amablemente en un cálido abrazo y su madre, por seguir patrones de conducta social de la clase alta, también me saludó.

— Gracias por invitarme —dije, volteando a ver a Nancy. Iba vestida en un elegante _Dolce&Gabanna_ azul marino con un collar de perlas hermosísimo. Sus ojos azules, mismos que los de su guapísimo hijo, me miraban con una mezcolanza de desapruebo y curiosidad—. Muchas felicidades, señor Takaishi.

— Gracias, cariño. Eleonor, no envenenabas a los jóvenes con tu ambición por apostar en Las Vegas, ¿o sí? —la señora esbozó una amplia sonrisa y volteó a vernos a TK y a mí.

— Oh, no seas bobo, hermano. Estaba por decirle a tu hijo que se ha quedado corto de palabras cuando me ha descrito a su novia. En verdad es una mujer bellísima, ¿no te parece, Nancy? —inconscientemente apreté la mano de TK enterrando mis uñas en sus nudillos. Su madre se detuvo un momento para verme de frente y finalmente, y con una sonrisa fingida, respondió:

— Sin duda alguna, cuñada. ¿Qué mujer no lo es vistiendo un _Oscar de la renta_?

— Madre… —TK estuvo a punto de discutir. Salían chispas por sus ojos y suspiré de alivio al ver que Matt y Sora se acercaban.

— Hola, familia —saludó Matt—. ¡Kari, qué gusto verte! —me dio un fuerte abrazo. Olía riquísimo y se veía muy guapo. Llevaba un esmoquin negro y un moño atado en lugar de una corbata. Su esposa traía un vestido dorado de tirantes anchos y con un escote de envidia. A pesar de que ya era madre, Sora seguía manteniéndose bien cuidada.

— ¡Abuela! —el pequeño Matty vino corriendo y se abrazó de la cintura de Nancy. Era el mismo retrato de Matt en miniatura.

Y así dio inicio una larga velada.

* * *

><p>Gracias al cielo no tuve que volver a cruzar palabra con la madre de TK. Él y yo nos sentamos en la misma mesa que Yamato y pasé un gran rato platicando con Sora, contándole lo que habíamos hecho en vacaciones y bebiendo champaña fina. Yo suponía que el evento sería similar a una boda pero al parecer algunas reglas cambiaban: la música se puso en su cúspide antes de que sirvieran la cena. Takeru y yo no dejamos la pista de baile en un largo rato. Adoraba poder moverme y rozar su cuello, su rostro, pegar mi cuerpo al de él sin que nadie, excepto él, notara que lo hacía para seducirlo.<p>

En un rato en que la música se detuvo Nancy nos alcanzó antes de que fuéramos a la mesa.

— Hikari, ¿no te importa que me robe a TK por un rato? —voltee a ver a mi novio algo confundida pero finalmente asentí.

— Claro —sonreí y él me dio un beso en la frente antes de irse con su madre. Volví a la mesa, Sora y Matt no estaban, había otros familiares pero no hablaban mucho inglés y yo no era buena en pronunciación francesa. Tomé una copa de champaña y la bebí de un trago. Sentía mucho calor después de haber bailado tanto.

Las luces del salón se iluminaron más y enseguida anunciaron que estaba por servirse la cena. Antes de sentarme y esperar decidí ir al tocador. Al entrar me hallé con muchas mujeres esperando su turno y me di una vuelta por el hotel buscando otro.

Me sentía perdida en un mundo que no era mío, pero no me causaba miedo sino emoción. Las copas de vidrio fino, las personas hablando de la cantidad de veces que han ido a Dubai y Sydney, los vestidos de marca y las miradas escrutadoras de las mujeres al ver a otras lucir cierto atuendo con gracia… era maravilloso y aterrador. No estaba segura de si querría eso para mi vida, pero al menos esa noche estaba disfrutándolo.

Finalmente hallé otros sanitarios libres de gentío en la parte alta del salón. Se sentía bien escuchar tranquilidad por un momento y no tener que gritar para ser escuchada. Estaba decente y presentable para volver a la mesa cuando mi celular timbró…

— Oh no… —murmuré antes de responder—. ¿Hola?

— _Al fin te atreves a contestar mis llamadas, muchacha insolente, ¿dónde estás?_ —pasé saliva y tomé aire.

— Hola, Anton. Estoy fuera de la ciudad.

— _No estés jugando, Yagami. Necesito mi dinero…_

— Sí, sí, lo sé, y te lo pagaré. Lo prometo. Pero ahora no estoy en Alemania, en cuanto vuelva me pondré en contacto contigo.

— _Pues eso espero si no quieres que vaya hasta tu casa a cobrártelo. O tal vez, pensándolo mejor, deberías volver a bailar en el club…_

— ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! No haré eso de nuevo.

— _Oh, bonita. La clientela aumentó mucho contigo. Tienes un don que nos beneficia a los dos._

— No volveré a bailar en ese club asqueroso, Anton. Y discúlpame, tengo que irme —antes de darle lugar para responder colgué la llamada. Bajé la mirada y me recargué sobre el lavabo.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —salté de asombro al escuchar que hablaron tras de mí y al voltear vi a una joven muy bonita. De cabellera pelirroja, rostro pecoso y ojos verdes. Vestía un _Dior_ en color púrpura y en el cuello llevaba una gargantilla de diamantes.

— Sí, lo siento. No sabía que estabas aquí.

— Descuida —esbozó una media sonrisa y se acercó al lavabo de al lado para lavarse las manos—. Soy Elizabeth DuPont —la miré sin comprender a qué venía su repentina presentación—. Tú debes ser Hikari Yagami, ¿no? La novia de Takeru.

— Sí. ¿Cómo…? —la delgada chica sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura. Se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas. Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir se detuvo y me miró con obvio desagrado.

— Será una lástima que TK y su madre se enteren al mismo tiempo qué clase de mujerzuela eres —presionó su celular y la conversación que acababa de tener con Anton se reprodujo. La zorra me había grabado sin que me diera cuenta. Elizabeth salió deprisa y me apresuré a alcanzarla.

— ¡Espera! ¡No hagas eso! —bajamos por unas escaleras que daban hacia un costado del salón, donde se hallaban la mesa de postres y regalos en la parte baja. Un mesero salió por una puerta escondida entre el tapiz de la pared. Llevaba una charola sujeta en un brazo con al menos cinco platillos de comida. Eleonor salió por la otra parte de las escaleras y al ver que estaban por chocar sólo se me ocurrió gritar—: ¡Cuidado!

* * *

><p><strong>Casi 3500 palabras, 12 hojas de Word... mi musa está haciendo bien su chamba, creo yo jajaja...<br>**

**Gracias por todo, chicos! Me complace anunciar que me abrobaron la visa yeiiiii tuve nervios durante la entrevista (que por cierto, fue en inglés) pero al escuchar "tu visa fue aprobada" uffff descansó mi alma! Quería salir brincando jaja.**

**Ahora sí lo digo oficialmente: Feliz año nuevo!**


	11. Charles de Gaulle

**C11**

— _No volveré a bailar en ese club asqueroso, Anton. Y discúlpame, tengo que irme…_

Mi voz resonó a través de la bocina del _iPhone_ de Elizabeth y sé que algunas personas alcanzaron a escuchar lo que había dicho. La mamá de TK me miraba con asco como si fuera yo un cadáver en descomposición mientras él… sus ojos… su expresión era más bien de decepción. La pelirroja sonreía complacida bajo su embadurnado aspecto de chocolate y maldad.

— ¿Lo ves, TK? ¡Tu novia es una maldita prostituta! —su grito hizo eco en el silencioso salón y fue seguido por exclamaciones y murmureos. Había tanta rabia en mí y lo único que deseaba era tomarla del cabello y golpearla hasta deformarle el rostro pero Hiroaki apareció en la escena y su aspecto enojado acabó con mi ira.

— Márchate ahora mismo, Hikari —sus palabras fueron tajantes como hielo. Miré a TK esperando estúpidamente que abriera la boca para defenderme, que dijera algo lo que fuera, pero sólo bajó la cabeza y entendí que esa noche no había más lugar para mí ahí. Me fui apresurada hacia la salida. No me detuve a tomar mi bolso ni mi abrigo. Afuera llovía y hacía viento frío pero no me importó.

— ¿Va de regreso al hotel, señorita? —preguntó el chofer del Mercedez que me había llevado y asentí al tiempo que las lágrimas escurrieron por mis mejillas.

Durante el camino no pude dejar de llorar, no sólo había arruinado un evento importantísimo para la familia del hombre que amaba sino que esa llamada me había expuesto en una manera totalmente errónea y demostrar que en realidad no soy algo que creen que soy no iba a ser tarea sencilla. Probablemente la única oportunidad que había tenido de llegar a entablar una relación con los padres de Takeru ahora se hundía en las profundidades del océano pacífico.

Pasaban de las 11:00pm cuando regresé al hotel. El hombre de la recepción me lanzó una mirada con desconfianza al verme llegar titiritando de frío, el cabello húmedo y probablemente el rostro manchado de maquillaje. Subí hacia la habitación y al cerrar la puerta tras de mí me tiré al piso a llorar. Escondí mi rostro entre las piernas y dejé que todo el enojo y la impotencia de lo que no había podido hacer salieran de mi cuerpo. Luego de un rato cuando el pecho me dolía y no sentía más lágrimas brotar miré hacia la ventana. No sabía si TK regresaría a dormir y para ser franca no quería verlo. Su expresión al escuchar la conversación me había destrozado más que el helado viento a mi piel desnuda.

Me levanté y fui hacia donde estaba mi maleta, por suerte no había sacado mucha ropa y no me tomó gran tiempo en reacomodarla. Me cambié el vestido por un par de jeans desgastados y un suéter descocido. Un fuerte estruendo iluminó la habitación seguido de un trueno y al asomarme por la ventana vi cómo se desató una fuerte lluvia. Me mordí el labio y miré el teléfono, preguntándome si debía marcar antes o simplemente marcharme… el reloj apuntaba la media noche y decidí que lo mejor sería irme. Tomé mis cosas y salí de la habitación haciendo un check out en recepción.

— ¿Se va sólo usted, señorita? —preguntó Joan, un hombre con porte afeminada y bigote castaño. Asentí simplemente—. ¿Y el joven Taka… Takai…?

— Takaishi. Él volverá más noche, o quizás en la mañana. En la habitación aún están sus cosas —se hizo un incómodo silencio mientras Joan tecleaba en la computadora.

— Eso sería todo, señorita. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted? —miré los ojos verdes de Joan cuando se iluminaron por otro relámpago y recordé que el auto a mi servicio ya no estaría afuera.

— Un taxi —me aclaré la garganta y sonreí—. Necesito un taxi para ir hacia el aeropuerto.

Los parisinos sí que necesitaban en su ADN una cadena extra de amabilidad. El conductor del taxi arrancó el coche antes de que alcanzara a sacar la maleta y casi tropiezo y caigo en un charco de agua. Pese a que la tormenta no había cesado mucho temí que cancelaran los vuelos. Pero era París y ahí siempre llovía, debían estar acostumbrados a eso.

Había mucha gente en el Charles de Gaulle y conforme iba caminando a través de los pasillos más aumentaba mi temor de que no hubiese vuelos disponibles. Una vez llegué a la puerta que me correspondía, agradecí que no hubiera una larga fila por hacer.

— Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —preguntó la mujer que atendía la aerolínea.

— Quiero cambiar mi vuelo para el que tenga más próximo a Frankfurt, por favor.

— Claro, déjeme revisar —le di el boleto de avión con fecha a dos días próximos que TK había comprado. La mujer sólo tecleaba y revisaba en la computadora lo cual me ponía cada vez más ansiosa. En ese preciso instante mi celular comenzó a timbrar. Era él… —. Hay un vuelo a las 3:17am con destino a Frankfurt. Es el más próximo y no hay necesidad de cubrir gastos extra, el siguiente sale a las 5:00pm pero hace una escala y requiere pagar un deducible.

— No, está bien el otro. Me iré en ese. A las 3:17am.

— Deme un segundo para hacer el cambio. ¿Va a documentar? —asentí simplemente y esperé cerca de otros diez minutos hasta que fui despachada.

* * *

><p><em>Hacía un bonito sol esa tarde de sábado. Muchos alumnos abandonaron el campus para irse a pasear a otras ciudades o a la feria que acababa de colocarse en Berlín. Yo decidí ir a caminar al centro, visitar algunos museos y librerías. Adoraba las calles limpias y las zonas verdes que Alemania ofrecía a sus turistas. Amaba sus leyes, amaba su manera de organizar cada cosa, el control que se llevaba incluso en los transportes públicos. Pero aún me costaba acoplarme a los platillos de comida con carne a medio cocer y el hecho de que usaban cerveza para toda ocasión, aunque no me quejaba tanto, había una de mantequilla que me gustaba mucho.<em>

_Pasado el mediodía decidí ir a sentarme a leer en una librería que se había convertido en mi lugar favorito para relajarme. Traían ejemplares de clásicos en distintos idiomas y todo el lugar olía a café. Había una sala con mesas y sillones para leer al fondo y ponían covers acústicos de canciones modernas. Apenas había comenzado a hojear Lolita entró una pareja haciendo mucho ruido, la mujer discutía en un acento muy raro y él… él. El muchacho de rubio cabello hacía ademanes con las manos queriendo tranquilizarla mientras se metían a un pasillo seguido de varias miradas disgustadas. Por alguna razón la escena me causó gracia y sonreí. Cerré el libro y decidí acercarme a escuchar su discusión desde el pasillo de al lado._

— _¡Cómo no quieres que conozca a tus padres!_

— _Catherine, entiende…_

— _¡No! Tú no entiendes que me lastimas, TK. Eres un egoísta, siempre te la vives en tus prácticas de básquetbol o inventando que tienes que leer porque no quieres estar conmigo, tú y yo estamos saliendo, ¿o te comprometes conmigo o no? Necesito tiempo, atención… —oh esto era demasiado incluso para mí. Si había algo que no toleraba ni por gracia divina era una mujer siendo "mujer". Sin pensar lo que hacía me di la vuelta y caminé hacia ellos._

— _¡Amor! —apenas TK volteó a verme lo tomé del rostro y le planté un beso en los labios—. Me alegro tanto de verte, te extrañé muchísimo —volví a darle otro beso que ésta vez él correspondió. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y no me importó ser el centro de atención de la tal Catherine._

— _Kari, ¿qué haces…? —Takeru sonrió nerviosamente y yo sonreí pero sin despegarme de su lado._

— _Me dijiste que te viera aquí para ir a la cena con tus papis, ¿lo olvidaste, mi vida?_

— _¡Esto es el colmo! —exclamó la castaña con furia. Tenía el rostro colorado y los ojos a punto de salir de las cuencas—. ¡Vete mucho al demonio! —tras gritar esto arrojó un par de libros al piso y se fue echando chispas de ahí. TK y yo nos echamos a reír sin parar hasta que nos dolió el estómago y luego fuimos regañados por el gerente del lugar._

— _Eso fue épico —dijo él cuando volvimos a la mesa donde había dejado mis cosas—. Te luciste ahí, Yagami._

— _No fue la gran cosa. Además, ¿qué hacías con una tipa como ella? En serio, Takaishi, creí que eras más inteligente._

— _Hace buen trabajo en la cama… —su comentario le robó el encanto que mis ojos vieron desde que entró al lugar y simplemente negué con la cabeza, tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a salir—. No, espera, ¿a dónde vas? No lo dije en serio._

— _Piérdete, TK —salí caminado rápido de la librería, sintiéndome… celosa. ¿Qué estaba pasándome?_

— _Kari, espera —el rubio se plantó frente a mí y me sujetó de los hombros para hacerme detener—. ¿Qué te pasa? —giré la cabeza hacia un lado, no quería ver sus ojos azules y reír muerta de pena._

— _Me alegra que tu chica se haya ido, ahora si me disculpas yo…_

— _¡No! —alzó la voz en tono impaciente y levanté la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía las mejillas rojas y el cabello alborotado. Calor emanaba de su cuerpo, a escasos centímetros del mío, y no supe qué hacer. No podía decidir si estaba enojado o frustrado, o todo al mismo tiempo—. Lo siento —dijo finalmente, más calmado—. No me acosté con Catherine, eso… es algo estúpido que a los hombres nos gusta decir._

— _No tienes que darme explicaciones, TK…_

— _Pero quiero hacerlo —mi corazón se aceleró y mis rodillas temblaron al verlo acercarse. Takeru me tomó el cuello, enterrando sus largos dedos en mi cabello y me atrajo hacia él para besarme. Quise poner resistencia pero sus labios eran mi debilidad…—. Me importas, Kari, en serio… me gustas mucho… y aunque no sea con mis padres, espero cenar contigo esta noche — de pronto mi mundo colapsó en una amplia sonrisa y sin estar totalmente consciente de lo que hacía me acerqué a darle otro beso._

— _Te veo a las 8:00pm afuera de mi edificio. No llegues tarde…_

* * *

><p>Sentí un golpe en la espalda y al mirar al frente vi que había llegado a la caja y atrás de mí estaba una mujer y su impaciente chiquilla de unos siete años de edad esperándome.<p>

— Buenas tardes, ¿qué le puedo servir? —la cajera, por el contrario, se mostró más amable y paciente. Se me escapó un pesado suspiro y mis palabras salieron de manera automática.

— Un café moca cappuccino caliente grande, por favor.

— Claro que sí, ¿desea añadir algo más a su orden?

— No, sólo eso.

Tomé mi bebida y me fui a la sala de espera, aún faltaba una hora para que el avión despegara pero me sentía muy cansada como para seguir caminando, además de que fue en ese aeropuerto donde conocí a TK y el olor del lugar entero estaba trayendo a mi memoria los recuerdos más preciados que tenía y no deseaba ponerme melancólica durante el vuelo; tenía 16 llamadas perdidas en mi celular y 2 mensajes sin responder. Mientras una parte de mi mente buscaba una excusa para mi repentina desaparición cuando lo viera, otra parte seguía recordándome que él no había querido ir tras de mí después de que su padre me corrió.

Y eso me dolía.

Tomé mi café tranquilamente mientras veía cómo la salita se iba llenando. Fui una última vez al baño y para cuando volví ya habían hecho la llamada para abordar. Me formé en la fila y miré hacia la entrada. Había un reloj digital en cada andén del pasillo. Eran las 2:45am. Saqué mi pasaporte de la chaqueta y faltando dos personas antes de que tocara mi turno alguien gritó mi nombre y al girarme vi a TK que venía corriendo seguido por dos guardias de seguridad.

Mi corazón se contrajo al igual que cada músculo de mi cuerpo y me mordí el labio instintivamente.

— ¡Kari, espera! —llegó hacia mí con las mejillas rojas, el cabello alborotado y gotas de lluvia sobre su abrigo negro. Se dobló de cuclillas para tomar aire y finalmente levantó el rostro para verme. Yo no me había movido ni un centímetro de la fila y el hombre atrás de mí nos veía con curiosidad—. Tenemos que hablar.

— Ahora no.

— ¡Maldita sea, Hikari! No puedes irte así nada más.

— Señor, tenemos que pedirle que abandone la sala, usted no puede estar aquí… —uno de los hombres de seguridad habló con voz gruesa y temí meterme en problemas. No sería la primera vez en el Charles de Gaulle. TK me miraba impaciente a punto de perder el juicio. Tras un suspiro me salí de la fila y caminé junto a él dirigiéndome a la salida. Las personas atrás de mí me miraban preguntándose qué coño estaba pasando. Los guardias nos siguieron, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre nosotros. Yo sólo me mantuve caminando en silencio sin saber cómo empezar.

— ¿Pensabas irte así nada más? —preguntó él rompiendo el silencio. Voltee a verlo y asentí ligeramente—. Kari…

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera, TK? Tu papá me echó y tú no hiciste nada —nuevamente sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta.

— ¿Y qué querías que dijera después de lo que acababa de oír? Mi novia manteniendo una conversación con sabrá Dios qué fulano y negociando bailar en un club.

— ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Por nosotros!

— ¿Qué? —nos detuvimos a mitad de pasillo, demasiado alterados como para poder seguir—. ¿Entonces sí lo hiciste?

— ¿Sabes algo? Mejor me voy. Esto es un error —me di la media vuelta, los monigotes de seguridad se habían detenido atrás y nos observaban desdeñosamente.

— ¡Hikari, ven acá! —TK me sujetó del brazo y me giró hacia él, por poco tropiezo pero me sostuvo entre sus brazos. Comencé a llorar entre una mezcolanza de rabia, dolor e impotencia. Él suspiró y me dio un beso en la frente.

— Por favor déjame ir —al levantar el rostro vi que también tenía los ojos cristalinos y tuve que voltearme porque me dolía verlo así.

— Como quieras —dijo simplemente y me soltó. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando, seguido por sus escoltas.

Volví al andén en donde ya todos los pasajeros habían abordado y me dejaron pasar con prisa. Me subí al avión yéndome hacia el centro en donde estaba mi asiento, pegado a la ventana. Me abroché el cinturón y la mujer que iba a mi lado me ofreció un pañuelo que le agradecí con una sonrisa.

El Boeing 787 despegó esa lluviosa madrugada con rumbo a Frankfurt pero mi corazón se quedó en el Charles de Gaulle de París.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen tan feliz :D<br>**


	12. Dirrty

**C12**

— _Trágicas noticias le tenemos esta noche. El bachillerato Nightingale-Bamford School localizado en el Upper East Side en Manhattan fue atacado por un grupo terrorista de cinco hombres enmascarados. El atentado comenzó cerca de las 9:00am mientras las señoritas de ésta institución se hallaban atendiendo sus clases. Los sujetos, de nacionalidad Iraquí, llevaban armas calibre 50 y atacaron desde distintos puntos dentro del plantel educativo. Uno de ellos tomó todo un salón de rehén y lanzó un mensaje a la nación americana diciendo que esto era sólo el comienzo, que no seguirían permitiendo que las mujeres tuvieran la misma posición de los hombres. Tras esto terminó con la vida de 22 jovencitas y 2 profesoras. Véalo usted mismo…_ —el reportero enfocó el video del hombre mirando hacia una cámara de seguridad instalada adentro del salón de clases. Las chicas se veían atrás, pegadas a una pared, llorando, abrazándose unas a otras.

— ¡Pero qué horror! —Yolei presionó el _Mute_ para silenciar la escena televisiva—. ¡Pero qué ignorancia, por Dios! Si a ellos no les gusta esa forma de vida tan sólo que no la apliquen en su país pero, ¿venir a atacar otro?

— Increíble que en pleno siglo XXI se sigan viviendo estas cosas —sentía una presión en el pecho al ver a las madres y familiares de las chicas llorando en las calles de Manhattan, pidiendo justicia por lo sucedido. Decidí despejarme del asunto, después de todo en menos de dos meses planeaba ir a Nueva York y no quería que un incidente así me desmotivara. Me voltee hacia mi amiga dándome cuenta que me había dejado sola en la salita de su pequeño apartamento—. ¿Yolei? —fui a su recámara en donde la hallé sacando cosas del cajón de su peinador. Maquillaje, una plancha para el cabello y tenazas rizadoras—. ¿Qué haces?

— Tengo 20 minutos para que estés lista antes e ir con Anton —abrí los ojos sorprendida y me mordí el labio—. ¡Yagami! No estarás arrepentida, ¿o si? Anton odia que le cancelen citas.

— No es eso, es que… ¿y si me pide que haga algo más? ¿Y si los viejos rabo verdes intentan pasarse de la raya?

— ¿Quieres el dinero o no? —mi amiga se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja en su pose dominante y asentí simplemente.

— Ven, siéntate.

* * *

><p>El <em>Rouge de la Rue <em>era un club nocturno al centro de la ciudad, escondido en el área «privada» de ésta. Un típico bar con bailarinas nocturnas y cuartos exclusivos para la clientela más adinerada. Era muy grande, contaba con una amplia pista de baile con tres tubos de fierro en ella donde bailaban chicas que llevaban pelucas coloridas y maquillaje cargado, vistiendo sólo lencería.

Apenas pusimos un pie adentro mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Mi sentido moral me gritaba que me fuera de ahí al ver la mirada lujuriosa de algunos tipos cuando pasamos entre sus mesas pero mi necesidad económica me gritaba que le diera un poco más de tiempo al asunto.

Finalmente llegamos a la parte trasera, por donde las bailarinas van y vienen de los vestidores al escenario. Yolei no soltó mi mano durante todo ese tiempo e inconscientemente yo había apretado fuerte la suya. Entramos a una oficina tapizada con adornos que variaban desde estatuas egipcias, incienso, pinturas abstractas, una colección de tazas con una de cada país, libros… en fin. Un hombre, sentado frente a su escritorio, jugando solitario en la computadora, volteó a vernos.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Mi pequeña, _Yo_. ¿Cómo estás, encanto? —el hombre, de rubio cabello y ojos azules, se puso de pie y le dio dos besos a mi amiga, uno en cada mejilla y enseguida la abrazó. Supe enseguida que sus preferencias sexuales iban orientadas hacia alguien de su mismo género, además de que llevaba una camisa rosa y un pantalón verde musgo, con mocasines cafés.

— Anton. Tú tan guapo como siempre —él, de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años de edad, sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca—. Ella es Kari, de quien te he hablado tanto —el rubio me miró de arriba abajo y luego se giró rodeándome. Yolei soltó una risita y yo fruncí el ceño creyendo que se burlaban de mí.

— Nada mal, _Yo_. ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto, Kari? ¿Sentados bebiendo wiski o vamos directo al grano?

— Directo al grano, si no es problema —dije, sintiéndome insegura de pronto. Arrepentida de no haber escuchado a mi parte moral antes. Anton y Yolei se echaron a reír y enseguida él puso su brazo en mi hombro.

— ¡Qué simpática eres! Ven acá, siéntate —mi amiga y yo nos sentamos en las sillas frente a la de él con el escritorio entre nosotros. El ojiazul sirvió tres vasos con wiski y finalmente se sentó en su lugar. Se hizo un largo silencio donde él sólo me miraba sin decir nada. Sentí mucho calor en el rostro, estaba muy incómoda—. Bueno, bueno, empecemos —dijo finalmente y agradecí no haber sido yo quien rompiera la barrera silenciosa—. Yolei me comenta que necesitas dinero rápido.

— Así es.

— ¿Cuánto quieres? —esbozó una media sonrisa.

— 50 mil dólares.

— 50 grandes, ¿eh? —le dio un trago a su bebida y luego se recargó en la silla girando hacia mi amiga.

— Kari, hay dos maneras en que puedes conseguirlos conmigo. La primera es una noche de tus servicios sexuales. Pero no te asustes, por ser amiga de _Yo_ te conseguiré tres de los mejores clientes que tengo y con lo que te darán hasta te sobrará para comprarte ropa —añadió echándose a reír como si el asunto en sí fuera un chiste—. La segunda es, si no deseas involucrarte sexualmente, que trabajes como bailarina durante toda una semana, siete días por seis horas durante la noche. De no hacer esto todo el dinero que hayas recibido tendrás que dármelo.

— ¿Sólo eso? —Anton asintió.

— Yo te daré 30 grandes cuando comiences y lo demás lo recibirás de las comisiones que te den los clientes. Tal vez al final pueda premiarte con algo más.

— ¿Co… comisiones? ¿Cómo…? —ésta vez fue Yolei quien habló girándose hacia mí.

— Sí, Kari. Tú estarás en el escenario bailando y los hombres te arrojarán billetes o se acercarán a ponerlos en tu… en… la ropa…

— Eso también es involucrarme sexualmente.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No seas una monjita que no te queda, pequeña peregrina. Sólo será un toqueteo leve, es parte del trabajo. Tú decides, ¿aceptas o no? —ambos me miraban esperando que dijera algo. Yolei era mi mejor amiga y llevaba haciendo esto durante algún tiempo. Me había asegurado que no corría peligro y además estaría con ella ahí. Pero por otro lado, si TK llegaba a enterarse me mataría.

— Está bien. Una semana, ¿cuándo empiezo?

* * *

><p>Me levanté sigilosamente de la cama procurando no moverme mucho. TK dormía profundamente a mi lado y ni siquiera se percató de que quité su brazo de mi cintura. Esa noche no había podido escaparme a casa de Yolei. Tras dos días seguidos de estar durmiendo con ella excusándome de que tenía que estudiar para exámenes, mi hombre me apresó con su intenso apetito sexual reprochándome lo «abandonado» que lo había tenido.<p>

Tomé mi mochila y salí del departamento rogando que no me hubiera escuchado o que no se levantara. No sabría cómo excusarme después. Adoraba a TK y mentirle era algo que me hacía sentir muy culpable pero no podía confesarle que lo que hacía era para pagar nuestras vacaciones en América durante el verano. Un recorrido por cuatro de los estados más turísticos. Afortunadamente Takeru provenía de una familia adinerada y sus padres no escatimaban en gastos cuando de tratar a su hijo se apoyaba. En muchas ocasiones, y gracias a eso, es que nos largábamos a cualquier ciudad sin planear el viaje ni preocuparnos por dónde dormiríamos o qué comeríamos, y ahora yo quería hacer lo mismo por él.

— ¡Kari, llegas tarde! —exclamó Yolei al verme entrar al club.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento.

— Tienes suerte de que Anton esté metido en su oficina. Anda, ven a cambiarte.

Fuimos directo a los vestidores. Dejé mis cosas sobre el lugar que le pertenecía a _Yo_ y me apuré en ponerme el disfraz para esa noche: un brassiere de encaje negro, panties a juego y ligueros. Mi amiga me ayudó a maquillarme delineándome los ojos y pintándome los labios de color rojo. Me puse unos tacones a juego con el lipstick y salí al escuchar el comienzo de _Dirrty_ por Christina Aguilera pero mi asombro fue que no había nadie más en el escenario. Las otras dos chicas con quien compartía mi número por alguna razón no aparecieron y la población productora de testosterona que estaba ahí enfocó toda su atención en mí.

— ¡Vamos, preciosa!

— ¡Mueve esas caderas, amor!

Escuché los típicos gritos de los fulanos y me acerqué a una orilla en donde estaban algunos, me puse de cuclillas, imitando un paso que había visto el día anterior de alguien y sentí una nalgada. Un tipo gordo de apariencia pervertida me veía como si fuera una presa digna de ser devorada. Sacó un fajo de billetes que puso entre mis panties y mi brassiere.

— _Todo es por TK, Kari. Todo es por él…_ —me repetía mentalmente para permanecer enfocada y no propinarle el golpe que se merecía.

Cuando se hubo acabado la canción vi salir a Roxane y aproveché para volver con Yolei.

— ¿Quieres decirme qué mierda fue eso? ¿Por qué bailé sola? —pregunté enfadada en cuanto la vi.

— Anton pidió que éste día te dejaran para que tuvieras más dinero.

— ¡Pero no así! ¡El tipo me golpeó!

Me puse una bata negra y salí al bar dispuesta a tomar un shot de tequila. Necesitaba alcohol y aunque iba contra las reglas del lugar me importó un bledo. Pedí la bebida y le di un trago rápido sintiendo el ardor en mi garganta. Enseguida pedí otro y en ese momento escuché que dijeron que mi nombre.

— ¿Yagami eres tú? ¡No puede ser! —tres muchachos, sentados en una mesa frente a mí, se acercaron curiosos. Me giré para que no me vieran y me di media vuelta.

— No huyas, Yagami —dijo uno de ellos. Me perdí entre las personas que bailaban ignorando a los hombres que me gritaban pidiendo un privado. Volví a los vestidores con el corazón en la garganta.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó _Yo_.

— Tengo que irme —me apresuré a cambiarme de ropa.

— ¿Qué? No llevas ni una hora aquí. No puedes irte.

— Allá afuera hay tres idiotas que me reconocieron. Están conmigo en la clase de Competencia comunicativa —dije, alzando la voz. Yolei se quedó muda ante mi brusquedad e intenté tranquilizarme—. Lo siento, _Yo_ pero no puedo arriesgarme a que me fotografíen o algo que ponga en riesgo mi carrera y mi relación con TK.

— ¿Y Anton? —me mordí el labio pensando en una maldita excusa para que me dejara ir sin problemas.

— Hablaré con él mañana. ¿Crees que puedes cubrirme para que no se dé cuenta de que no estoy? —mi amiga se cruzó de brazos, indignada. Sabía que estaba pidiéndole mucho y mi acto irresponsable podría meterla en problemas.

— Bien. Vete ya —dijo finalmente.

— ¡Gracias, _Yo_!

* * *

><p>Entré al apartamento tan sigilosa como había salido. Dejé la mochila en el piso y fui a la cocina a servirme un vaso con agua. La luz mercurial era la única que se colaba por la ventana. Aquella había sido mi tercera noche y ya llevaba 65 mil dólares recaudados. Entendía perfectamente a quienes vivían de ese negocio, especialmente a las chicas, que como yo, necesitábamos ingresos altos para subsistir, pero definitivamente ni los insultos, ni el trato como esclava y objeto sexual hacían que valiera la pena trabajar de ello. Al menos no para mí. Tres días y no pensaba regresar. Hablaría con Anton y le devolvería el dinero que él me dio únicamente.<p>

La luz de la cocina se encendió y solté el vaso al sorprenderme. Me giré y vi a TK de pie al umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó muy serio. Parecía que llevaba rato despierto.

— Amor, me asustaste —respondí en cambio, sonriendo. Fui a la alacena en donde tomé la escoba y el recogedor para limpiar los vidrios.

— Kari, ¿dónde estabas?

— Pues aquí, ¿dónde más?

— No quieras verme la cara de idiota. Llevo casi una hora despierto, tu celular estaba aquí pero tú no —TK se acercó y me quitó la escoba de la mano haciéndola caer hacia un lado. Se plantó frente a mí y me tomó del rostro obligándome a mirarlo. Aún tenía un rastro de la almohada marcada en su mejilla izquierda y restos de mi labial en su cuello. Iba vestido sólo con su ropa interior oscura y verlo así sólo provocó mi deseo de mujer.

— Fui a caminar —respondí finalmente. Acaricié su mejilla y enredé mis brazos a su cuello acercándome a besarlo pero él no se movió. Se me escapó un suspiro y me aparté para poder hablarle—. En realidad fui a tomar un café.

— ¿A la una de la mañana?

— Sí.

— ¿A dónde?

— La pequeña cafetería al lado del _Starbucks_. Necesitaba inspiración para poder escribir el… el artículo.

— ¿Cuál artículo? —dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Eh? Ah… uno para psicología social. Sí. Tengo que escribir sobre el cambio en el trato humano durante la noche y me pareció mejor si lo hacía en serio —TK sólo me miraba inexpresivo. Volví a acercarme y darle otro beso—. Anda, amor. Volvamos a la cama —le besé el cuello y acaricié su pecho. Él permaneció tenso hasta que deslicé mi mano a su ropa interior y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

— Kari… —sonreí al saber que lo había hecho flaquear y me giré para besarle los labios. Takeru me sujetó fuerte de la cintura y me levantó con ligereza haciéndome sentar junto al lavabo. Me besó con ganas y supe después de esa noche no tendría que preocuparme más del asunto.

* * *

><p><strong>Estamos a 3 grados centígrados. Mis manos están congeladas jajaja... disfruten el capítulo con un cafesito o chocolate caliente :p<br>**


	13. De puntitas

**C13**

Estar enamorada era de las cosas más complejas que me habían sucedido. Por un lado, cuando veía a TK, cuando estaba con él o cuando pensaba en él mi corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo que nada ni nadie más sabía provocar a mover, el deseo de estar cerca de su cuerpo, de tocarlo, acariciarlo, de escucharlo reír, hablar, ver sus ojos, entrelazar nuestros dedos, rozar su cabello, besar sus labios, todo tenía tanta intensidad que no lograba estabilizarme, no importara dónde estuviera. Era él lo único que quería, lo único que anhelaba a mi lado. Y por otro lado ese mismo sentimiento me hacía detenerme y hacía brotar emociones de sólo Dios sabrá qué parte de mí, que me hacían llorar. Había días en que aunque lo tenía cerca, aunque estaba ahí conmigo, el temor de que un día se fuera, o de que por cosa del destino tuviéramos que separarnos por mucho tiempo, incluso para siempre, me asfixiaban el alma. Lloraba, utilizando de excusa mi período más sensible hormonal, porque tenía miedo de confesarle que la razón que me tenía así era el pensamiento de no tenerlo.

Estar enamorada era cuestión de temer. Era estar en dos partes al mismo tiempo y no sabía en qué momento me afectaría una y en cuál otra. Me brindaba vida y horror. Querer a alguien como yo quería a TK debió haber sido ilegal hacía mucho tiempo, cuando se designaron los grados para sentir emociones. Porque había días, como hoy, en que el terror no me dejaba ni levantarme de la cama. Me tenía atrapada contra las sábanas, manteniendo los ojos cerrados para olvidar un poco que el tiempo seguía corriendo y él no había dado señales de aparecer. Era más que obvio que una decisión debía ser tomada de inmediato, antes de que la intensidad de nuestra relación se agravara más y nos hiciera daño a ambos; sus padres no me querían y jamás me aceptarían, eso ya era un hecho. Yo no tenía cabida en su mundo y él, por mucho que quisiera, siempre seguiría siendo parte de las fiestas pomposas y los fastuosos salones llenos de gente de la alta sociedad. Seguir así sería sólo permanecer jugando hasta volver a caer en el hoyo donde nos encontrábamos. Sin duda alguna la ruptura no era lo que yo tenía en corazón pero sí en mente, y lo hacía precisamente por él, porque lo amaba y no deseaba verlo pasar más situaciones fastidiosas con su familia. Sería prudente y madura hasta donde mi cordura me lo permitiera para poder tomar el paso de alejarme de su vida e iniciar una nueva.

Mi vejiga estaba gritándome que fuera de inmediato al baño pero mis piernas parecían no querer despegarse del colchón ortopédico. Afuera hacía un radiante sol y el día se prestaba agradable para ir a dar un paseo pero sobre mí había una nube negra y cargada de lluvia que caía torrencialmente. Finalmente hice caso a las necesidades corporales y después pasé a la cocina a beber un vaso con agua. Habían pasado 48 horas desde que llegué de París y lo único que había en mi estómago era un sándwich ligero. Mi apetito estaba cerrado al igual que mi mundo. Volví a reincorporarme en la cama y me cubrí con el edredón blanco que olía a jabón de rosas. Poco a poco, de pensamiento en pensamiento, mi mente se cansó se funcionar por un rato y me fui quedando dormida.

* * *

><p>Sentí un fuerte apretón en el estómago y abrí los ojos repentinamente. La habitación estaba completamente oscura. Sentí una brisa soplando en mi nuca y hasta el momento en que me giré me percaté de que TK estaba ahí, dormido, abrazándome por la cintura. Supuse que así como llegó del aeropuerto fue a acostarse porque no se había quitado ni los zapatos. Acaricié su rostro, sus mejillas rosadas, y le di un ligero beso en los labios pero él no reaccionó. Permanecí junto a él hasta que un sonido me distrajo: era mi celular que timbraba desde la sala.<p>

Muy despacio me levanté, procurando no moverlo mucho ni hacer ruido y fui de puntitas hacia donde había dejado mi aparato. Era Anton.

— _Antes de que comiences con tu tono amargado déjame decirte que sólo llamo para darte las gracias. Bueno, no a ti. A tu novio _—escupió de pronto sin darme oportunidad si quiera de saludar.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

— _Veo que ustedes no han hablado _—comentó con agrado, como si le causara dicha—. _Genial, debes saber que tienes un hombre fantástico a tu lado, Kari. Además de que está guapísimo…_

— ¡Anton! —se escuchó una carcajada acompañada del trago de algo que estaría bebiendo.

— _Como sea. Fue un placer hacer tratos con él. Llámame cuando necesites dinero. Adiós _—y así sin más cortó la comunicación.

Miré hacia la habitación donde Takeru seguía durmiendo y me pregunté qué diantres había sucedido. Sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto fui a la cocina y puse agua a calentar para prepararme un té. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mi estómago estaba arrastrándose por el valle de las migajas y reservas de mi cuerpo. Me hice un sándwich con pan tostado y calenté un poco un puré de papa que había en el refrigerador y olía bien. Afuera el cielo estaba despejado y teñido con preciosas estrellas brillantes. Volví a coger mi celular y vi que pasaba de la una de la mañana.

Fui a la sala a sentarme y comer en tranquilidad. La maleta de TK estaba ahí junto a la mía. Me pregunté a qué hora habría regresado y mentalmente preparé un discurso de lo que le diría cuando se hubiera despertado. No sería sencillo verlo a los ojos y tener que luchar con mis deseos pero ya lo había decidido, era lo mejor para los dos. O al menos para él.

— Hola —escuché una voz somnolienta y al volverme lo vi de pie. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, el cabello alborotado y se tapó el rostro al bostezar.

— Hola —respondí sin saber qué más decir. Lentamente se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Dejé el plato con la mitad del sándwich en él sobre la mesita de centro y me giré para verlo de frente.

— Kari yo…

— TK, escucha… —hablamos al mismo tiempo y sonreímos. Aunque desee que él no lo hiciera de esa forma tan sensual.

— Tú primero.

— ¿Hablaste con Anton o algo así? —permaneció quieto durante unos largos segundos tan sólo mirándome y asintió—. ¿Pero cómo fue?

— Cuando llegué del aeropuerto él estaba afuera sentado contra la puerta. Me contó quién era y cómo te conoció. De hecho me contó todo —asentí simplemente sin saber bien qué decir. TK no se veía enojado ni molesto, definitivamente no tenía curiosidad por lo cual no sabía si debía disculparme o dejarlo así—. Kari, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Si necesitabas el dinero yo…

— Porque quería hacerlo. Quería regalarte ese viaje sin que a ti te costara.

— Pero…

— Durante el tiempo que llevamos juntos has hecho tanto por mí y estoy infinitamente agradecida contigo por todo pero ésta vez quería hacer por ti. Algo que hubiera salido de mi esfuerzo…

— ¿Bailando en un club para hombres? —agaché la cabeza y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Temía que él estuviera pensando otra cosa diferente.

— TK no creo que podamos seguir juntos —solté finalmente sintiendo el primer par de lágrimas salir.

— ¿De qué hablas? —levanté la mirada para verlo a los ojos y el momento se tornó más difícil de lo que había imaginado—. Lo que pasó en París. Tus papás deben estar odiándome.

— No, mi vida. Olvídate de eso, ellos…

— ¡Escúchame, TK! —me puse de pie y le di la espalda, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Me dolía verlo. Me dolía escucharlo hablarme con dulzura…—. Está claro que jamás van a quererme y no deseo que vivas distanciado de ellos. Son tu familia —lo escuché suspirar y ponerse de pie. Se acercó a mí y me acarició los hombros haciéndome girar para verlo.

— Kari, no me interesa lo que mis papás digan o piensen de ti. Si tengo que cambiarme el nombre y apellidos para estar contigo con gusto y sin pensar lo haría —eso sólo me destrozó más y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente—. Te amo, Kari, y mi deseo es estar contigo. Si ellos quieren entenderlo o no es su asunto —lo miré detenidamente. Sus ojos brillaban ante la tenue luz de una lámpara encendida—. Y quiero que me perdones, bonita, por la manera en que te dejé ir en el aeropuerto. Estaba enojado, confundido, no supe qué hacer —acaricié una de sus mejillas y me paré de puntitas para besarlo. Él me sujetó de la cintura y rodee su cuello con mis brazos añadiéndole intensidad al beso.

— Yo también te amo, TK. Han sido las semanas más difíciles que hemos tenido. Hagamos que no se repitan, ¿si? —él asintió simplemente y se inclinó de nuevo para besarme. Reímos como dos chiquillos enamorados que éramos.

— Y bien señorita Yagami… —se apartó un poco y me escrutó con su mirada encendida y una media sonrisa.

— ¿Y bien? —sacó un montón de billetes de su cartera y los puso entre el elástico de mis panties en mi cadera.

— Yo también quiero un baile y tal vez si me gusta, un privado también.

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin salió el sol aunque no creo que dure mucho tiempo T_T olvidé poner que el capítulo anterior fue lo que sucedió mucho antes de las vacaciones jaja... aquí está la continuación :p<br>**


	14. Ligera cortina de humo

**C14**

El verano se nos fue con suma rapidez trayendo consigo un crudo y frío clima otoñal que bien sabíamos serían los últimos resquicios de «calor» en la ciudad. No me quejaba mucho, pues adoraba salir por las tardes, con mi café en la mano y una bufanda en el cuello, sintiendo los dedos de mis manos y pies congelarse bajo pares y pares de ropa interior. Las mañanas se me antojaban eternas al lado de TK, quien me abrazaba infundiéndome su calor, bañándome en besos y haciéndome perder al menos las primeras dos horas de clases. Los fines de semana hacía todo lo posible por no distraerme y enfocarme en el proyecto final que tendría que entregar para graduarme, lo cual era un tema que lejos de causarme emoción como a muchos de mis compañeros, me ponía cada vez más ansiosa y angustiada. En un mes y medio daría por finalizada mi etapa como estudiante universitaria y eso significaba una sola cosa: adiós a la manutención de mi beca. Tenía algo de ahorros en el banco pero no me servirían ni para sobrevivir yo sola durante un mes. Necesitaba buscar un empleo de inmediato y eso era precisamente lo que me carcomía las neuronas y evitaba pensar.

Si bien Jack y yo habíamos compartido un par de charlas por _mail_, la última vez me había pedido que le enviara mi currículum vitae y al hacerlo quedó impresionado de mí. Me aseguró un puesto como asistente en el área de redacción local del _New York Times_. Me dio un plazo de tiempo hasta antes de navidad. La paga no sería suficiente para poder vivir como TK me tenía acostumbrada, pero sí dispondría de lo esencial, y al menos si mi jefe directo quedaba satisfecho con mi trabajo, podría entrar a la lista de aumentos en los primeros seis meses. Suponiendo que contaba con suerte.

Mudarme era un sueño que había albergado durante bastante tiempo y ahora parecía un arma que si bien me haría crecer como profesionista, me alejaría del dueño de mis sonrisas y noches en vela durante tiempo indefinido.

¿Qué debía hacer? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba cada cuanto en mis pensamientos. Sabía que conforme el reloj iba avanzando la hora de tomar la decisión estaba más cerca y de ello dependía mi futuro.

Cierta mañana, mientras TK aún dormía, me levanté a preparar el desayuno. Nada elaborado, pan tostado con nutella y café recién hecho. Dejé todo sobre una mesita plegable en el buró de mi lado y me senté nuevamente para despertarlo. Acaricié su cabello y me incliné para darle un beso en el cuello.

— Buenos días, amor —susurré en su oído y le di un beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió y escondió su rostro en la almohada.

— ¿Qué hora es? —inquirió con su voz somnolienta.

— Las 8:15am. Hice el desayuno —él se movió, volteando la cabeza hacia mí y miró la bandeja con comida. Se giró boca arriba y estiró los brazos al tiempo que bostezó. Me acomodé y puse la bandeja sobre mis piernas, después él hizo lo mismo y le dio un trago a una taza de café.

— Qué novedad que te hayas levantado para hacer esto —comentó con curiosidad y le di una mordida a un pan. Sabía que era el momento de hablar con él de una buena vez. Y como si pudiera leer mi mente, añadió—: Algo debes querer, ¿verdad Yagami? —sonreí simplemente y me aclaré la garganta.

— A veces es una pena que me conozcas tan bien, Takaishi —él se acercó y me dio un en la sien.

— ¿Qué pasa, bonita?

— Hay algo… mmm… ah decir verdad sí… yo…

— Kari, relájate. ¿Qué sucede? —de pronto palideció y abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿No me dirás que estás embarazada!

— ¿Qué? ¿No? —reí porque su gesto exagerado me causó mucha gracia—. No es eso, tontito.

— Genial. Por un momento pensé… —se quedó callado mirándome a los ojos y de pronto se acercó a darme un beso. Metió su mano bajo la camiseta que yo llevaba y fue deslizándola hasta mi pecho.

— No, TK, TK… hey… —me moví para que él hiciera lo mismo y por poco y la bandeja cae al piso.

— Si no estás embarazada podemos seguir intentando.

— Mi amor quiero hablarte sobre Nueva York —solté sin más. Entre los nervios y la presión, lo último que quería era ponerme de mal humor con bromas así. TK se puso muy serio y cogió su taza para darle un trago al tiempo que asentía esperando a que dijera algo más—. Jack, ¿recuerdas a Jack? —él permaneció en silencio y asintió simplemente—. He hablado con él por correo. Hay un puesto en el _New York Times_ como asistente, me ha ofrecido entrar y me consiguió un pequeño departamento cerca de ahí.

— ¿Y aceptaste? —negué con la cabeza.

— Tengo hasta antes de navidad para decirle —él soltó un fuerte suspiro y se llevó las manos al cabello despeinándolo aún más—. ¿Amor? —volteó su mirada y tenía los ojos muy brillantes. Me acarició una mejilla y luego de un eterno momento de silencio finalmente habló.

— No va a ser fácil, Kari —fruncí el ceño sin comprender a qué se refería y él tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Acaban de ofrecerme una planta en el departamento de Diseño para varias compañías automotrices. Mercedez, Audi, Ferrari...

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡TK, es maravilloso! —me acerqué a darle un abrazo algo incómodo por la posición en que nos hallábamos.

— El contrato es por tres años y no puedo renunciar en ese tiempo.

— ¿Y en dónde está esa compañía?

— En Milán —asentí simplemente y me mordí el labio—. Es una larga distancia de Milán a Nueva York, preciosa. Pero podremos con esto —puse nuevamente la bandeja sobre el buró y me acerqué a él, escondiéndome en su pecho, acurrucándome a su lado. TK me abrazó muy fuerte y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Empecé a sentir el llanto pujando por salir y fue inevitable derramar lágrimas.

— ¿Y si no podemos? —murmuré con la voz entrecortada. Él se movió para hacerme levantar y mirarme de frente. Limpió mi rostro con sus nudillos y sonrió tranquilamente—. La diferencia de horario. Cada uno tendrá muchas responsabilidades y…

— Kari, Kari no te estreses. No va a ser sencillo y eso lo tengo muy claro. Pero es tu sueño y no voy a interferir con él. Te amo y deseo que vayas a realizarte en lo que te apasiona. Tuviste suerte de conseguir una oportunidad como la de Jack.

— Pero te voy a extrañar mucho —dije sin poder contenerme. TK se mordió el labio y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

— Tenemos dos meses más para disfrutar. Podemos arreglar las sesiones por _Skype_, quién visitará a quién en vacaciones. Kari… —permaneció mirándome, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y las mejillas rojas—. Te amo mucho, mi bonita —me acerqué y acaricié su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí para besarlo. Me moví cruzando mis piernas por su cuerpo para quedar sentada sobre y en frente de él. Sus manos se movieron a mi cintura y pronto nos vimos besándonos con ganas. TK me sujetaba fuertemente como si así pudiera adherirme a él. Lo besé muy lento, saboreando sus labios en los míos, acariciando por billonésima vez su perfecto rostro, su suave cabello. Me enredé a él y lo besé con más intensidad, no deseando separarme, como si a través de su aliento recibiera el oxígeno que mis pulmones necesitaban.

Un fuerte estruendo nos hizo sobresaltar y enterré mis uñas en su espalda. Ambos volteamos hacia la ventana y a los lejos comenzaba a elevarse una hilera de humo negro, proveniente del centro.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté asustada y él se movió para alcanzar el control y encender la televisión. Rápido sintonizó un canal de noticias donde la conductora se veía pálida y consternada.

— _¿Si? Claro, Charles _—decía hablando a través de un pequeño micrófono incrustado en su saco azul—. _Esto está sucediendo ahora mismo en la estación 42 al norte de la ciudad _—se miraron las imágenes de las personas saliendo en gritos, corriendo por la calle, unas con el rostro salpicado de sangre, la ropa quemada, otras sin extremidades. La escena me causó terror y asco—. _Un grupo terrorista armado dispuso varias bombas a lo largo de la estación que hicieron estallar al mismo tiempo. No se sabe nada de los sujetos. Se reportan más de cien personas heridas, los bomberos acaban de llegar y las autoridades no han dado con los presuntos responsables…_

— ¡Dios mío! Qué horror —TK me abrazó con fuerza de la cintura y besó mi espalda—. ¿Qué está pasando en el mundo? ¡Dios! Las personas están locas —él escondió su rostro en mi espalda y comenzó a sollozar muy fuerte—. ¡Hey, amor! —me giré y lo abracé. TK escondió su rostro en mi hombro y no paraba de llorar. Me estaba partiendo el corazón—. Ya, mi vida. Todo está bien. Tú y yo estamos bien…

— No puedo, Kari. No soporto la idea —dijo entre sollozos.

— ¿Cuál idea? ¿De qué hablas?

— Si te vas… si sucede algo así allá… —la sangre se me heló tan sólo imaginarme la escena.

— No pienses eso, TK.

— Jamás me perdonaría no haber estado contigo… yo…

— Mi amor, mírame —lo hice que levantara el rostro y cogí un pañuelo de la bandeja para limpiarle las mejillas. Yo también lloraba pero entendía que en ese momento era él quien lo necesitaba. Era yo quien tenía que ser fuerte—. Pase lo que pase, donde quiera que estemos, si algo llegara a sucederme me iría feliz, dichosa. Tú me has hecho enteramente feliz. No me arrepiento de nada, ni un solo segundo a tu lado. Gracias a ti conocí lo que es estar enamorada, lo que es sentirse amada y eso para mí es más que suficiente.

— Sí, pero…

— Prométeme algo —dije interrumpiéndolo—. Prométeme que si algo llega a sucederme tú vas a continuar con tu vida. Vas a rehacer cada aspecto de ella y ser feliz nuevamente —sus ojos azules me miraron profundamente y me acarició el rostro, poniendo un mechón de cabello atrás de mi oreja.

— Te lo prometo bajo la misma condición. Si algo me pasa, quiero que tú hagas lo mismo —asentí acercándome a besarlo a los labios.

— Te lo prometo —dije.

— Te lo prometo —dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>En dos semanas me voy a Los Ángeles, California. Un mes estaré allá y eso significa una cosa: tardes de escritura en Barnes &amp; Noble. Presiento que muchas historias saldrán de ahí :)<br>**


	15. La media rota

**C15**

— ¡Takaishi! ¿Dónde está la maldita secadora del cabello? —grité desesperada mientras me apresuraba a ponerme la falda al mismo tiempo que intentaba acomodarme las medias.

TK entró al cuarto muy tranquilo y revolvió entre mi ropa en el clóset hasta sacar el aparato rosado. Me miró frunciendo el ceño mientras me ponía unos pendientes y le arrebataba la secadora.

— Kari, estás…

— ¿Ya tienes listo el café? ¡Me muero de hambre! Necesito mi café —lo interrumpí entrando al baño a secarme el cabello. Me miré en el espejo y no pude evitar soltar un par de maldiciones.

— ¿Qué pasa? —entró él, preocupado.

— ¡Tengo un maldito grano en la mejilla! Esto no puede estar pasándome —Takeru se echó a reír y lo miré furiosa. Quería arrojarle la secadora en la cabeza.

— Qué terrible. Es el fin del mundo. ¿Ahora qué haremos?

— ¡Ugh! Lárgate de aquí, Takaishi —le arrojé una toalla que ni siquiera alcanzó a golpearlo y salí de ahí furiosa. Me senté en el peinador para maquillarme. Él se fue a la cocina y lo escuché cantar.

Encendí la televisión para ver la hora. Estaba retrasada y lo sabía. Tenía 45 minutos para estar lista en la universidad para la toma de fotografías. Era el último día en que iba oficialmente, tras haber aprobado mis cursos. Estaba muy estresada y bajo mucha presión, cargada de emociones y con un sinfín de cosas por hacer. En un mes estaría viviendo en Nueva York, trabajando en el _New York Times_ y aún no había revisado mi seguro médico, el alquiler del departamento o si la puta aerolínea había movido mi vuelo.

Apliqué mi maquillaje con sumo cuidado y apurándome. Era una de las cosas que más me relajaban durante el día: maquillarme. Volví al baño para secar mi cabello y rizarlo un poco. Como si el Universo decidiera echarme la mano no tuve problemas con él, como acostumbraba siempre. Cada mechón parecía obedecer al enredarlo en la tenaza. Al volver al cuarto, TK estaba de pie mirando la televisión con ambas tazas en la mano, me dio una y la tomé dándole un buen trago. Estaba delicioso.

— ¿Ahora sí me dejarás hablar? —inquirió alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté de mala gana.

— Tienes la blusa mal abrochada, mi vida. Digo, a mí no me importaría verte el sostén todo el día pero no creo que quieras que el fotógrafo lo haga —voltee hacia mi ropa y en efecto, la había abotonado mal.

— ¡Mierda! —dejé la taza sobre el peinador que casi se derrama y me apresuré a cambiarme, teniendo que quitarme la falda también. Como requisito para la fotografía nos habían pedido ir con vestimenta formal, blusa blanca y falda o pantalón negro.

— Estás hermosa, Hikari —TK se acercó, abrazándome por atrás y lo aparté dándole un golpe en el estómago—. ¡Oye! No tienes que ser grosera.

— Ya me voy —sin siquiera voltear a verlo y aún abotonándome la blusa, fui hacia la sala dispuesta a irme.

— Espera. Ven acá, Yagami. Tenemos que hablar.

— No tengo tiempo para hablar ahora —él se interpuso entre la puerta y yo. Lo miré a los ojos con ganas de estrangularlo mientras que él no dejaba de sonreír, lo cual me enojaba más.

— ¿Ni siquiera un beso de despedida para tu novio? —dijo, acercándose a mí.

— Te veo en la noche —contesté simplemente y rodeándolo, salí del departamento.

El viento helado me pegó en el rostro y olvidé que había dejado mi bufanda sobre la mesa del comedor pero no tenía tiempo para regresar. Caminé un par de cuadras hasta alcanzar un taxi y me dirigí al campus, que no quedaba lejos de ahí. En el camino me arreglé el cabello y me puse labial rosa.

Había una enorme fila en el patio principal cuando llegué. Aún no comenzaba el registro ni la formación de grupos para la toma de fotografía. Al ver los zapatos de una chica, unos preciosos tacones en color beige, voltee a ver cuáles me había puesto, con la prisa tomé los primeros que hallé en el closet: eran unos negros que había comprado en descuento hacía tres años en Milán pero no fue eso lo que me perturbó sino darme cuenta que la media se había roto un poco, probablemente la había enganchado en el taxi sin darme cuenta. Maldije una vez más ese día y decidí enfocarme en la línea, que si bien era larga, avanzaba con relativa rapidez.

— ¡Kari, hola! —Yolei se acercó a mí emocionada y me dio un abrazo. Había cambiado sus lentes de pasta gruesa por unos de contacto.

— ¡Hey! —me alegré de que estuviera ahí.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya estás lista para irte? —negué con la cabeza y me mordí el labio.

— Aún me faltan muchas cosas por hacer, Yo. No sé a dónde voy a llegar ni en qué condiciones esté el departamento. Jack sólo me dice que no me preocupe pero la persona encargada del alquiler no me contesta las llamadas ni e-mails. Tengo que comprar el seguro, ver si respetaron mi reservación en el aeropuerto —suspiré profundamente—. Son muchas cosas.

— Te irá bien, amiga. Ya verás que todo se acomoda —asentí sonriéndole. Cómo deseaba poder tener su optimismo—. ¿Y TK cómo está? ¿Qué dice que todo esto?

— Pues… —otro suspiro más—. Evitamos hablar de eso pero me la paso pegada en el computadora y el teléfono que ya no tengo mucho que contarle. Sé que esto le está costando tanto como a mí pero ambos decidimos que era lo mejor.

— ¡Ay, Kari! Pues es que tienes tanto tiempo junto a él que ya hasta parecen un matrimonio real —sonreí. Era verdad—. ¿Y van a seguir juntos a larga distancia? —la miré un momento deseando poder decirle que sí con seguridad. Deseando poder confiar en que sería cierto, pero lo cierto era que las relaciones a larga distancia terminaban no funcionando y temía que nos pasara a nosotros. Mi amiga entendió que no era momento de hablar del tema y sonrió—. Mejor no hablemos de eso. Dime, ¿tienes planeada una despedida? Anton puede prestarnos el club.

— ¿En un club para hombres? No lo creo, Yo.

— Bueno, es sólo una opción.

* * *

><p>Tras un largo día en la universidad, seguido por una amena tarde comiendo alitas y pizza con mis compañeros, volví a casa. Pasaban de las 9:00pm y el departamento estaba a oscuras. Fui a la recámara, TK estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con el control remoto en la mano, mirando un partido de fútbol. Llevaba sólo su ropa interior puesta y había una toalla junto a él. Acababa de bañarse. Encendí la luz y me acerqué a él.<p>

— Hola, amor —saludó, sonriendo. Apagó la televisión y me hizo acercarme. Me senté sobre sus piernas y lo rodee con los brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla. Arrojé mis tacones y me acurruqué en su pecho—. ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien. Fui un día normal —murmuré simplemente. Él me acariciaba el brazo con la yema de sus dedos. Olía delicioso—. Lamento haber sido tan grosera en la mañana.

— Eres sexy cuando estás enojada —sonrió y levanté el rostro para verlo. Lo tomé de una mejilla y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo. Él acarició mis labios con su lengua, presionando suavemente, y enseguida comenzó a desabotonarme la blusa.

— Mmm… no TK. No esta noche —dije, apartándome de él pero sin soltarlo del todo.

— ¿Estás cansada? —negué con la cabeza y lo besé nuevamente. Lo necesitaba—. ¿Entonces?

— Pues… son esos días del mes —dije simplemente.

— ¡Con que era eso! Ahora entiendo por qué el mal humor —sonreí y me acerqué a besarlo. Él me sujetó fuertemente y acarició mi vientre.

— Perdóname, guapo —él me besó el cuello dándome mordiscos juguetones y bajando hasta mi pecho. Masajeó uno de mis senos e intenté levantarme pero no me dejó—. TK… TK para… —estaba besando los puntos débiles que sabía que me volvían loca. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente—. Eres un desgraciado —dije, jugando.

— Yo también te quiero, preciosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Es un capítulo bastante cortito pero espero les guste :p<br>**

**Chicas, de mujer a mujer les doy un consejo: visiten a su ginecólogo (a). Vale la pena invertir en una cita, sea que hayan tenido relaciones sexuales o no. Es su salud, es importante que conozcan su cuerpo, cómo funciona, si no padecen de algo que pueda estar obstruyendo su función para tener hijos, quizás no ahorita pero en un futuro. No tengan miedo, pueden pedirle a su mami o una amiga que las acompañe, hagan todas las preguntas que necesiten y no dejen pasar la oportunidad de saber si se encuentran sanas o si requieren algún medicamento o alguna dieta para hacer que su cuerpo funcione como debería (: no es necesario llevar una vida sexual activa para ir, eso es un mito. Y una visita a tiempo puede cambiar su futuro.**


	16. Algún día sabremos

**C16**

Eran las 3:00am cuando llegamos a casa. Apenas el taxi arrancó y entramos al edificio, mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre a un ritmo doble de velocidad.

— Llegamos —murmuró TK en voz baja como si se tratara de un secreto. Voltee hacia el enorme edificio en el que había pasado cuatro años viviendo. Aquél que conocía bastante bien y al que llamaba «hogar». Aquél en el que dormiría por última vez en mucho tiempo.

Tenía miedo que él notara que ahora la seguridad y valentía que había demostrado las últimas semanas se habían convertido en una mezcla de nervios y arrepentimiento.

De reojo lo miré y esbocé una tímida sonrisa. Subimos hasta el apartamento y TK se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Estaba nervioso. Podía palparlo a través de su camisa azul de botones y sus jeans desgastados.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó, reflejando por primera vez su nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

— Café —dije sintiéndome arrepentida al instante que la palabra salía de mi boca. Lo único que quería era abrazarlo fuertemente y no soltarlo nunca.

Takeru sonrió y fuimos a la cocina. Mientras ponía el agua a calentar, me senté en un banquillo junto a la barra y lo observé detenidamente. Ahora que no llevaba la chaqueta de piel podía ver los músculos de sus brazos a través de la camisa, su espalda marcada, el delgado vello de su pecho que asomaba entre la abertura de aquella prenda color azul. Sus grandes manos temblaban ligeramente al llenar las dos tazas con sus respectivas porciones de café y azúcar...

Fuimos a la sala a beber él café. Él se sentó junto a mí acomodándose de frente sin dejar de verme. La tensión sexual era palpable en el ambiente lo cual me hacía sentir incómoda. Dejé la taza sobre la mesa frente a nosotros y él me miró un momento e hizo lo mismo.

— Quiero bailar —anunció poniéndose de pie. Sonreí sorprendida y él puso una canción en su celular _Someday we'll know. _Extendió su mano frente a mí y me hizo levantarme. Nos movimos hacia un lado del sillón. Lo rodee con los brazos mientras nos balanceábamos al ritmo de la música—. Voy a extrañarte mucho, preciosa.

— TK, no —soltó un fuerte suspiro y me besó la frente, entendiendo que no era el momento de despedidas.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella fiesta de Halloween en donde fuimos como Romeo y Julieta?

— ¿Cómo olvidarla? Terminamos la noche desnudos en la bañera de una casa extraña fumando hierba.

— ¿Y recuerdas cuando tomamos un metro equivocado en Boloña y tuvimos que caminar mucho para llegar al hotel?

— Estábamos ebrios, tú ibas cantando algo de David Guetta mientras yo intentaba que no fueras por la calle —soltó una carcajada y me hizo dar una vuelta pero seguimos bailando, ahora al ritmo de _Kissing you_. El silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos. Podía escuchar su corazón latir acelerado y me aferré fuertemente a él. Lo necesitaba tanto.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te dije que te quería? —levanté la mirada y sonreí. Eso sí no lo esperaba y definitivamente era mi recuerdo favorito y más divertido junto a él.

— Bueno, yo estaba dormida en tus piernas. Hacía mucho calor si mal no recuerdo —él asintió—. Fue un domingo en la tarde y tú me despertaste con besos y ganas de divertirte un rato más.

— Ajá…

— Fue entre besos y caricias que me lo dijiste.

— ¿Y recuerdas que pasó después? —sentí mis mejillas arder y escondí el rostro en su pecho. Él se echó a reír y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

— Estoy enamoradísima de ti, Takaishi —nos miramos a los ojos compartiendo un acuerdo que resultaba innecesario decir con palabras. Me acerqué pero TK no se movió ni un centímetro, sabía que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo empezaría la despedida.

Mis pequeñas manos femeninas acariciaron su rostro con delicadeza y próximo a esto besé sus cálidos y suaves labios presionándolos contra los míos. Me paré de puntitas para acercarme un poco más y sentí sus manos posarse en mi cintura. Comenzó a caminar hasta tumbarse en el sillón. Yo me acomodé sobre y frente de él. Takeru movía sus labios a un ritmo delicioso, me hacía sentir hambrienta en un modo raro. Por mucho tiempo mi cuerpo había necesitado ese tipo de sensaciones y ahora que las tenía parecía insaciable.

Acaricié su cuello lentamente, su barba, sus mejillas... ese chico de cabello claro y ojos azules me tenía vuelta loca. Finalmente lo sentí desabrochando mi blusa, sus dedos rozaban la piel de mi pecho haciéndome sentir excitada.

— Vamos al cuarto —murmuró él contra mi cuello pero yo lo rodee con los brazos y lo besé nuevamente en los labios introduciendo mi lengua hasta alcanzar la de él.

Un mar de explosiones salió disparado en ambos cuerpos y en un movimiento rápido TK se tumbó en el sillón sobre mí. Sus manos acariciaron cada centímetro de mi piel. Yo lo besaba con tanta intensidad y mis pequeñas manos lo aferraban desesperadamente envuelta en pura pasión.

Nos quitamos la ropa sin sentir el frío de la habitación. Él contempló admirado mi estructura femenina: los huesos del cuello que tenía muy marcados, los muchos lunares en el pecho y pecas en los brazos y espalda. Besó mis senos que decía que eran perfectos. Se acomodó nuevamente sobre mí. Yo estaba temblando, intenté contrólame aunque en mí ardía una mezcla de emociones y cambio climático. Besó mi cuello, mordisqueándome un poco. Su piel olía a cacao con chocolate, por la crema corporal y su perfume. Me encantaba. Acarició mis senos hasta que sus labios fueron a parar en ellos y con su lengua exploró la textura rugosa de mis pezones que tanto lo volvía loco.

Las caricias y besos fueron repartidos a lo largo y ancho de mi abdomen haciéndome gemir en dos ocasiones. Besó mi cadera y la parte superior de la pelvis. Acarició mis piernas hasta que sus manos fueron a parar a la entrepierna. Con la yema de su dedo índice y medio fue acariciando el contorno de mi parte íntima, fue trazando círculos que me hacían arquearme en el sillón y una vez que entraron a la vagina y comenzó la exploración, lamió mi clítoris y comenzó a besar, succionar y mordisquear. Yo me movía lanzando sonidos guturales, gemidos que sólo lo hacían continuar dándome placer. Sus dedos se movían con tal talento que en un par de minutos los gemidos eran acompañados por el sonido húmedo de mi excitación física. Mis músculos se contraían al ritmo de su palpitar. Justo antes de estallar y pedirle… gritarle que me tomara en ese momento, él se adelantó y estaba bajando su ropa interior. Hizo una pequeña pausa dejándome que lo sintiera contra mi clítoris, aquel miembro cálido y palpitante. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y yo asentí. Movió sus caderas hacia abajo y después de posicionarse me besó tiernamente mientras entraba en mí. Inhalé fuertemente por la nariz cuando él me besaba, haciéndole saber que callé un gemido de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Lo rodee con mis brazos y apreté su espalda fuertemente mientras él reposaba dentro dejándome acostumbrarme a él. Como si aquello fuera nuevo, como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho. Como si fuera nuestra primera vez.

Después de concluir el beso, TK lentamente comenzó su vaivén despacio dejando salir gemidos quedamente. Cerró los ojos un momento concentrándose en la sensación pero pareció sorprendido con mi reacción. Moví la cadera pidiendo más. Sonreí diabólicamente y moví mi boca contra su cuello y lo mordí de una manera tosca, sensual y juguetona. Él sonrió de igual manera y puso ambas manos en el borde del sillón encima de mi cabeza. Subió el ritmo y me penetró más a fondo haciendo que me arqueara y abriera los ojos y boca a más no poder. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, apretándolo contra mí. TK exhaló un gemido en mi oreja y moví mis manos hasta su cuello, acariciándolo, enredando mis dedos en su cabello. El ritmo de nuestros cuerpos era tan intenso que al alcanzar el clímax nos sacudimos bruscamente, con la frente sudorosa y la piel desnuda ardiendo de placer.

Lo besé, lo besé, lo besé incontables veces mientras aún estaba dentro de mí. Lo besé sin importarme que pudiera amanecer con los labios hinchados o partidos. Lo besé con la misma necesidad con él que me estaba besando. Nuestra respiración aún no acababa por normalizarse cuando se recostó a mi lado, algo apretados, y me atrajo hacia su pecho.

Esa fue la última noche que dormí con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí empieza lo interesante.<strong>


	17. Desayuno a las 3:00pm

**C17**

_Era una calurosa tarde de verano cuando me desperté cerca de las 2:00pm. TK y yo nos habíamos desvelado viendo un maratón de House of cards y ahora me sentía pesada y hambrienta. Fui a la cocina en donde lo encontré preparando unos sándwiches con aguacate y tocino. Llevaba su torso desnudo y sus bóxers negros rasgados del elástico._

— _Buenos días, linda —saludó muy animado mientras yo me servía una taza con café. Vestía únicamente con una camiseta vieja de algodón de él. Me acerqué hasta la estufa y le di un beso en el hombro. Después me quedé viendo cómo cortaba el pan por la mitad, relleno de lechuga, jamón, queso, pepinillos y otras cosas que olían deliciosas—. ¿Tienes hambre? —asentí simplemente y dejé la taza a un lado. TK se limpió las manos en una toallita que había al lado del plato con la comida y enseguida se volteó acercándose hacia mí y abrazándome de la cintura—. Me gusta cómo se te ve mi ropa —sonreí simplemente y acaricié su cabello._

— _Y a mí me gusta cuando me cocinas —dije riendo y él se acercó a besarme pero de pronto se apoderó de él una necesidad y me tomó por los muslos y me hizo levantar hasta sentarme junto al fregadero. Rodee su cadera con mis piernas y pegué mi pecho al de él saboreando su desesperación en mis labios—. Guapo, no… —intenté apartarlo cuando comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba._

— _¿Por qué no? —me miró con sus ojos muy brillantes y sus mejillas coloradas. Acaricié su pecho, su cuello, su barba… mirando el recorrido de mis dedos por su piel—. Kari, no hagas eso… —murmuró con la voz ronca._

— _Vamos a comer —lo empujé y de un salto me bajé yendo hacia la alacena para sacar otro plato. Él soltó un fuerte suspiro y me lanzó una mirada diabólica._

_Tenía que admitir por enésima vez que mi chico era sencillamente perfecto. Sus dotes culinarias habían sido heredadas por algún dios griego (además de su belleza) y me volvía completamente adicta a él. Incluso el cereal que me preparaba en las mañanas me sabía a gloria._

_Mientras saboreaba las papas fritas con queso parmesano me puse a repasar mentalmente los pendientes que tenía para esa semana. Un par de trabajos, un montón de artículos que leer, pero nada importante realmente. Podía darme el lujo de pasar el resto del día echando pereza por los poros sin preocuparme. El celular de TK vibró sobre la mesa haciéndome salir de mi ensimismamiento y él miró la pantalla unos segundos antes de contestar._

— _¿Si? Ah, hola, madre… —se levantó y fue hacia a la sala. Llevábamos un par de meses viviendo juntos y sólo en dos ocasiones le había preguntado por su familia. No sabía mucho de ellos excepto que vivían en París y tenían mucho dinero, parte era herencia de sus bisabuelos y parte de lo que su padre había logrado hacer de su trabajo. Una vez su hermano Matt llegó a visitarnos. Era muy amable y divertido. Estaba casado con una chica extraordinaria de quien me hice amiga de inmediato y tenía un bebé hermoso, Matty._

— _¿Todo en orden? —pregunté cuando volvió a la cocina._

— _Sí, todo bien —dejó su celular sobre la mesa y terminó su sándwich—. ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?_

— _Mmm, en realidad estaba pensando en darme un baño y volver a la cama._

— _Yo puedo ayudar con eso —dijo sonriendo y negué con la cabeza._

— _Termina de comer —me levanté y dejé los trastes sobre el fregadero—. Lavaré todo al rato. Te quedó delicioso, am… —él me miró esperando a que terminara la frase y sentí mis mejillas arder—. Gracias por la comida._

_Salí de la cocina hecha un lío. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido decir eso? Él y yo aún no habíamos definido qué tipo de relación teníamos y llamarlo amor… no, no podía hacerlo tan pronto._

_Fui hacia la habitación y me metí en la ducha enseguida. Sentir el agua fresca era una delicia. Disfruté estar ahí unos segundos hasta que comencé a enjabonarme. Escuché música a lo lejos, probablemente de la televisión y acto seguido, TK entró a la regadera._

— _Hey, ¿qué…?_

— _Shhh —me tomó del rostro y me dio un apasionado beso. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y mordí sus labios con ansias. Él bajó las manos hasta mi cintura y comenzó a juguetear en la zona baja con sus dedos. Se me escapó un gemido de placer y lo arañé inconscientemente._

— _TK… —había tanto placer en mi cuerpo que era como si no hubiera tenido relaciones antes._

_El toque te Takaishi incendiaba mi interior hasta hacer que las llamas se propagaran en cada centímetro de mi piel. Su lengua jugó con la mía, hambrienta y desesperada. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo golpeando mi pecho y me sujetó de las piernas para alzarme al momento en que mi espalda se pegaba a una pared. Me penetró de una manera intensa y algo dolorosa que me hizo soltar un gemido. Aferré mis manos a su cuello y a su espalda mientras el entraba y salía de mí en un vaivén apurado. Mordió mi cuello, enterró sus uñas en mis muslos y minutos luego nuestros cuerpos se sacudieron toscamente ante el clímax del orgasmo. Pegué mi frente a la suya, sin soltarme del abrazo. Abrí los ojos y lo miré respirando agitadamente por la boca. Lo besé nuevamente y ambos sonreímos complacidos._

_Terminamos de bañarnos y nos vestimos únicamente con ropa interior. Aunque había aire acondicionado en el departamento, afuera hacía un calor extraordinario y no sentía deseos de traer más ropa puesta._

— _Voy a terminar un resumen. Estaré leyendo en la sala —dijo él saliendo del baño. Yo estaba acostada en la cama mirando un programa de videos musicales._

— _TK, espera. Ven —se acercó hacia mí y me incorporé poniéndome de cuclillas para estar a su altura (o al menos acercarme más que si estuviera de pie), acaricié su rostro y lo besé lenta pero apasionadamente._

— _Kari, tengo que hacer tarea —dijo, retirando mis manos para deshacerse de mi abrazo._

— _Me gusta besarte —murmuré contra sus labios y él se sonrojó. Me besó nuevamente y acto seguido, salió de ahí antes de perderse conmigo entre las sábanas._

_Pasaban de las 5:00pm y me hallaba completamente aburrida y cansada. Había revisado todas mis redes sociales, había avanzado el capítulo del libro que leía ese mes y no se me antojaba estar en la cama. Me levanté y fui a la sala en donde TK estaba sentado en un sillón con la laptop recargada en un brazo de éste. Me acosté a su lado, usando su regazo como almohada. Él movió un brazo y me acarició la cabeza, quitándome el cabello del rostro. Por alguna razón ese lugar era más cómodo que su colchón King-Size._

— _¿Cansada?_

— _Mmm —murmuré simplemente y cerré los ojos._

_Sentí un cosquilleo en el cuello y abrí los ojos hallándome acostada en el sillón. TK se acomodó sobre mí y me besaba el cuello haciéndome cosquillas con su barba._

— _¿Qué hora es? —pregunté aún adormilada._

— _Pasan de las 7:00pm —dijo él besando mis senos y acariciando mi abdomen. Se me escapó un bostezo y me reí._

— _Guapo, no…_

— _Te quiero —dijo levantando el rostro para verme de frente. Abrí los ojos aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Un silencio ahogado se prolongó por el departamento y no supe qué responder—. Te quiero mucho, Hikari Yagami —repitió y ésta vez se acercó a besarme. Me moví y él quedó recostado y yo sobre su pecho. Comencé a besarlo bajando hasta su vientre… sobre su ropa interior… se le escapó un gemido y sonreí sabiendo que lo tenía dominado. Fui bajando lentamente su bóxer y besé su miembro…_

El estruendoso sonido del timbre de mi celular combinado con la vibración me hizo levantarme asustada. Miré la pantalla. Era TK.

— ¿Hola? —contesté intentando desperezarme. Él sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

— _Hola, amor. ¿Te desperté?_

— No… sí… ¿qué hora es?

— _¿Aquí? La 1:15pm. Allá deben ser las 7:00am…_

— ¡Mierda! —exclamé mirando la pantalla del celular—. Tengo que llegar temprano a la oficina.

— _¿Te desvelaste anoche?_

— Sí, estuve terminando de decorar el blog. Saldrá ésta semana y aparte hay dos artículos pendientes que el estúpido fotógrafo no quiere que sean publicados porque no le gustaron las tomas que hizo… y Jack me está presionando para que cubra un evento éste viernes en el Empire… —escuché un suspiro al otro lado de la línea y me mordí el labio mientras buscaba unos jeans decentes para ponerme.

— _Suena como que estarás muy ocupada._

— Sí. Lo siento, amor. Son las primeras semanas y…

— _Kari. Lo entiendo, ¿okay? No te estreses mucho._

— Tengo que irme, TK… oh Dios, ¿dónde está el zapato? —el celular se me cayó mientras me agachaba para buscarlo bajo la cama—. ¿Hablamos por _Skype_ en la noche?

— _Saldré con unos amigos, pero…_

— No te preocupes, mi amor. Entonces hablamos por mensajes de rato —tuve que sentarme un momento en el piso, recargándome en la cama y cerré los ojos sintiendo un par de lágrimas salir por sí solas.

— _Te amo, Kari. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti _—murmuró con la voz algo entrecortada y entendí que aunque no lo dijera, la situación lo estaba afectando tanto como a mí.

— Yo también te amo —susurré intentando disimular el nudo en mi garganta—. Y te extraño.

— _Cuatro meses más, preciosa._

Nos despedimos rápido y dejé el celular en el piso. Comencé a llorar con mucho sentimiento y me levanté para servirme una taza de café y la tomaba mientras me maquillaba rápido.

Iba a cumplir tres semanas desde que llegué a Nueva York y el trabajo no se hizo de esperar. Apenas puse un pie en el _New York Times_ el primer día y regresé a casa con una agenda llena de cosas por hacer. Por un lado agradecía estar ocupada todo el día porque de esa forma me distraía del sentimiento de no estar con mi novio pero por otro lado, tanto trabajo no me daba tiempo de tomarme si quiera veinte minutos para poder llamarle y platicar tranquilamente. En la noche o yo estaba muy cansada, o él estaba fuera de casa y sólo un par de veces habíamos podido tener una video-llamada _decente_. Lo cierto era que yo aún no terminaba de acostumbrarme al cambio y temía no hacer las cosas bien el trabajo. Después de todo dependía de éste y de la paga que recibía para poder vivir ahí.

Una vez que fui al metro para llegar al trabajo, que no quedaba lejos de ahí, recordé el sueño que había tenido. Aquella había sido la primera vez que TK me dijo que me quería. Durante esas semanas me pasaba soñar seguido con él. Suponía que era la necesidad que sentía de querer tenerlo y el hecho de que lo extrañaba horrores.

Sólo confiaba en que vendrían mejores tiempos para nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me sacan sonrisas :D y awww por sus mensajes, no tienen idea de cuánto me alegran. Fanfic es mi hobbie y todo lo que hago aquí es puro placer y saber que les gusta y más que personas desde el otro continente lo disfrutan ufff :D gracias chicos!<strong>


	18. Entre el Starbucks y las cartas a Sidney

**C18**

Eran las 3:42am y yo estaba congelándome afuera de la pista aérea del Aeropuerto Internacional JFK. Esperaba junto a otros seis reporteros —cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, aparte de mí— a que la aerolínea comercial _American Airlines_ diera a conocer el nuevo modelo comprado a la empresa Airbus, que prometía hacer viajes internacionales entre el continente americano y europeo en menos de cinco horas.

Honestamente, me hallaba en mi hábitat natural, disfrutando del helado viento inmovilizar mi rostro, con la gente yendo de un lado a otro, los carritos que trasladaban el equipaje, las luces que señalaban el camino hasta el punto de aterrizaje de un avión, todo aquello me llenaba de emoción y al mismo tiempo de nostalgia, pues a pesar de estar ahí sin haber comprado un ticket, no podía simplemente subirme a uno de esos monstruos de _AirFrance_ para ir con mi TK. Lo extrañaba horrores. Cuarenta y seis días habían pasado desde que nos despedimos y cada hora la sentía más pesada.

— Toma —Carol, una señora chaparrita de cabello rubio y ojos azules, me ofreció un café del Starbucks mientras le daba un trago al suyo. Me había metido tanto en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando Paul regresó con la orden de bebidas celestiales.

— Gracias —lo bebí quemándome un poco la lengua. Estaba delicioso—. ¿Crees que tarde mucho en llegar? —Carol se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de responder pero Mark, un pelirrojo de rostro pecoso y lentes de abuelito, la interrumpió.

— No llevas mucho tiempo en este oficio, ¿verdad Yagami? —comentó con su molesto tono arrogante y presuntuoso que llevaba casi cuatro horas odiando. Lo miré fijamente mientras le daba otro trago a mi café.

— No seas pesado, Mark. Sólo ignóralo, ojos bonitos —respondió Davis, un joven coreano que trabajaba para una revista enfocada en ciencia y tecnología. El chico era muy simpático y llevaba casi tres años laborando como reportero. Tenía que admitir que era un _freaky_ y algunos de sus comentarios me descolocaban pero nos había hecho muy amena la velada—. Siempre es así con las grandes compañías, saben cuán adoradas son y se hacen del rogar.

— Y tú Kari, ¿viviste en Alemania mucho tiempo? —preguntó Robert, un cuarentón, padre soltero, con cuatro hijos, un par de gemelas y un par de gemelos. Tenía unos ojos verdes aceitunados muy bonitos y sus pestañas largas y tupidas. Se me escapó un suspiro y sonreí recordando todos esos años en aquél país tan… ordenado.

— Sí. Poco más de cinco años.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué te hizo dejarlo? ¿La frialdad de los rubios gigantones? —me guiñó un ojo mientras volteaba a ver a Paul, quien tenía descendencia alemana. Reí por su gesto exagerado y la mirada inexpresiva de Paul.

— No. La verdad es que, aunque allá hay un excelente campo laboral como periodista, no sentía ganas de establecerme en un sitio —le di un trago al café y me aclaré la garganta mientras los seis pares de ojos esperaban a que me explicara—. Tengo veintitrés años, trabajar allá suponía seguir viviendo en donde mismo, seguir mirando los mismos sitios y no quiero eso. No aún. Si bien no me fue sencillo conseguir el empleo en Nueva York —me quedé pensativa un momento mientras en mi mente repasaba la escena en donde había conocido a Jack en Central Park—. De hecho fue cosa de suerte, pero esa es otra historia. Quería probar nuevos horizontes. Ver y hacer cosas diferentes. Y diré esto en serio, los alemanes son más amables de lo que crees —todos se echaron a reír aunque Carol permaneció mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Dejaste a alguien importante allá? —preguntó finalmente y mi corazón latió acelerado.

— A mi novio —susurré con la melancolía en mi voz.

— Ni que te preocupe. No lo serán por mucho tiempo. Las relaciones de larga distancia no funcionan. Estadísticamente está comprobado que… —comenzó a decir Mark y Paul le dio un codazo en el estómago haciéndolo arquearse.

— No seas grosero, mariquita —intervino Robert—. Que tu ex novia haya decidido cambiarte por alguien alto y apuesto no significa que es así como sucede con todos.

— ¿Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos? —inquirió Davis, quien no había dejado de verme.

— Pues, prácticamente todo el tiempo que viví allá estuve con él.

— Cariño, cuando yo conocí a Sebastian, mi esposo, él estudiaba en Sídney y yo en Chicago. Fui allá por seis meses mientras estudiaba mi carrera. Lo nuestro fue algo fugaz pero yo tenía que volver y a él aún le quedaban tres años por delante. Durante todo ese tiempo nos escribíamos y hablábamos por teléfono cada dos semanas. Aún no había internet ni esas cosas modernas de ahora y en cuanto terminé me mudé allá y nos casamos a los dos meses. Después de un tiempo decidimos venir a Nueva York y de todo eso ya han pasado treinta y nueve años —dijo Carol y a mí se me salieron un par de lágrimas. Su historia era magia para mi alma.

— ¡Ya viene! —gritó Davis apuntando al cielo. Volteamos hacia la enorme nave iluminada que descendía a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí. En ese momento un fuerte estruendo seguido de una explosión, desvió nuestra atención. En la terminal siguiente se elevó una cortina de humo negro y llamaradas por todo el edificio.

— ¡Dios bendito! —gritó Robert—. ¡Cúbranse! —corrimos hacia una de las entradas en donde los guardias de seguridad enseguida nos pidieron permanecer en la salita de espera. Había gente ahí intentando voltear a ver lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso? —preguntó Mark a quien no dejaba de temblarle la quijada. Yo no podía enfocar mi mente en un pensamiento. De un segundo a otro la imagen cambió de ver un precioso avión aterrizar a un edificio explotando en llamas. Las alarmas del aeropuerto se encendieron y las luces comenzaron a parpadear, haciendo que las personas se impacientaran más.

— Davis, ven conmigo —le ordené de inmediato y caminé hacia la salida más próxima en donde se hallaban dos vigilantes intentando mantener a la multitud adentro de esa salita y no dejarlos salir—. Disculpe, señor —me acerqué a uno de calva cabellera y ojos celestes—. Somos reporteros —levanté mi gafete y Davis hizo lo mismo—. ¿Puede decirnos qué está pasando?

— No, señorita. No podemos dar información sobre… —una segunda explosión hizo retumbar el edificio y por un segundo se fue la electricidad. Tomé a Davis de la mano y en el instante en que los guardias se distrajeron, lo arrastré entre las personas hasta que salimos de ahí.

— ¡Corre! —le grité mientras yo no me detenía, ni aunque fuera chocando contra torsos y maletas.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¡Sígueme!

Tras recorrer las veintisiete salas, llegamos a la entrada que conectaba la Terminal B con la de nosotros. Sin darnos cuenta la atmósfera se había cargado con humo y cuando mis ojos se enfocaron en lo que había allá ahogué un grito de terror. Entre llamas y ceniza, había cuerpos tirados en el piso, calcinados. Otros se movían arrastrándose con graves quemaduras en su piel. Davis se quedó perplejo a mi lado y me tomó de la mano apretándome con fuerza.

Parecía que habíamos entrado al infierno.

* * *

><p>El rubio se levantó por tercera vez en esa mañana para ir a servirse café. No había dormido muy bien aquella noche y la ansiedad al esperar otras tres horas más para poder hablar con su novia lo estaban volviendo loco. En el camino de regreso a su oficina se encontró con Michelle, una joven argentina que llevaba el mismo tiempo que él trabajando en <em>Cardesign<em>.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hola, TK! —saludó alegremente y se acercó a besarle una mejilla—. Te ves cansado —el chico sólo se limitó a sonreír.

— Tú te ves muy fresca.

— Sí, bueno… aún no me acostumbro al cambio de horario —su acento era gracioso—. ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

— Aquí siempre hay mucho trabajo —murmuró intentando no verse pesado aunque tanta amabilidad lo irritaba.

— ¿Y qué harás más tard…?

— ¡TK! Te estoy buscando, ¿olvidaste la junta? —Chris, su jefe inmediato, apareció sorprendiéndolos a los dos.

— ¡Oh, mierda! Vamos —TK se fue apresurado intentando no derramar su café en el piso mientras seguía al ojiverde—. Adiós, Michelle —dijo, volteando de reojo y la chica sonrió simplemente. Takeru aún no terminaba de comprender si la amabilidad de la rubia era debido a su personalidad o porque intentaba algo más con él. De haber estado presente, Kari se lo habría hecho saber de inmediato.

Entraron a una espaciosa sala de juntas con una larga mesa al centro. Había alrededor de unas treinta personas, entre ejecutivos y secretarias. Las luces estaban apagadas y se proyectaba en una pared un video sobre los nuevos prototipos de Ferrari para el siguiente año. La jornada de ese día se prolongó más de lo esperado y para cuando TK miró el reloj ya pasaba de mediodía. Salió junto con sus compañeros y de manera automática marcó al número de Kari pero éste desvió la llamada al buzón de voz. Lo intentó un par de veces más teniendo la misma respuesta.

Estaba por volver a su oficina cuando algo llamó su atención: la mayoría de los empleados se dirigían al lobby entre murmullos y rostros consternados. Fue a ver de qué se trataba el asunto y se halló a casi todo su piso reunido frente a la enorme pantalla que había en la recepción en donde se proyectaba un noticiero. En la pantalla se veía una zona completamente destruida, envuelta en ceniza y humo. Había al menos unas quince ambulancias, cada una con pacientes lesionados por quemaduras. Apareció la noticia en letras blancas: _Ataque terrorista en el Aeropuerto Internacional JFK, en Nueva York, deja un saldo de 87 muertos y 102 lesionados._ TK sintió que la sangre se le iba del cuerpo y se acercó para escuchar mejor lo que el reportero decía. Al parecer esa madrugada habían hecho estallar tres granadas en una de las terminales del aeropuerto pero desconocían a los presuntos responsables. La crudeza de las imágenes hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Cuerpecitos de pequeños niños, toallas de bebé, cadáveres irreconocibles se presentaban ante sus ojos azules y lo único que atinaba a pensar era que su Kari se hallaba ahí, en esa misma ciudad, en donde aquellas… personas, si es que se les podía seguir llamando así, habían acabado con cientos de familias y vidas inocentes.

Una vez más marcó al celular de su novia y ésta vez no colgó cuando se escuchó el pitido para dejar mensaje:

— Amor, ¿estás bien? Estoy viendo lo que sucedió. Por favor… —sintió un nudo en la garganta y se salió del lugar sintiendo que le faltaba aire—. Kari, mi vida, por favor llámame de inmediato cuando escuches éste mensaje. Necesito saber que estás bien… —hizo una pausa y de reojo miró que Chris lo llamaba desde adentro haciendo señas con la mano—. Te amo.

De haber sabido que su preciosa Hikari se hallaba en el lugar de los hechos, habría tomado el primer vuelo a Nueva York.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos! Presiento que se viene una ola de inspiración masiva! :D gracias por sus comentarios que tanto me alegran (literal, cada 5 min checo la carpeta de Fanfiction para ver si hay un nuevo review jaja).<strong>


End file.
